Livet på The Daily Prophet
by M1KAELA
Summary: Florence McCarthy bor med sin pojkvän Colin och jobbar som journalist. Hon har tilldelats att skriva en intervju med en person som är högst omöjlig att få tag på - men ödet spelar henne ett spratt och hennes tillvaro vänds snabbt upp och ner.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Hon tände cigaretten, drog ett djupt bloss och lät lugnet omfamna henne. Florence var härdad, stress var ingenting nytt för henne, hon arbetade faktiskt rätt hyfsat under kaosartade former. Problemet nu var att det uppdrag Barnabas Cuffe tilldelat henne inte bara tedde sig omöjligt – det var omöjligt.

Våren hade tagit god tid på sig i år, de låga temperaturerna från vintern hade dröjt sig kvar i London och det var nästan som att varenda kuller- och tegelsten blivit nerkyld under de mörka månader som nyligen passerat vilket gjorde att kylan kändes - om möjligt - ännu påtagligare. Solen hade under de senaste dagarna arbetat för fullt för att återigen värma upp den plats som denne glömde bort under större delen av året. Florences födelsedag låg några dagar bort, och för första gången på 21 år tycktes det bli ett firande som inte kunde genomföras utomhus. Även om hon inte varit helt ärligt då hon med beklagande röst förklarat för sin mor att hon tvingats arbete under denna dag kände hon bara en enorm lättnad över slippa spektaklet. I samma stund som Jenny frågat om hon kunde täcka henne den dagen hade svaret kommit snabbare än hon egentligen hunnit tänka – det var som en gåva från Merlin. Födelsedagar var inte överskattade, men hon kände inte för att fira sig själv för en sådan obetydlig ålder som 21, det räckte att få äta en någorlunda fin middag med Colin som sällskap.

Hon drog ytterligare ett bloss och hennes pojkväns ansikte blixtrade förbi hennes blick.

Colin var den vackraste man hon sett, fast det var få som höll med henne. Han var inte ful, men ingen blev lika överväldigand som Florence när de såg honom. Det bruna håret var precis lagom långt för att hänga framför hans pojkbusiga blick och hans bleka, seniga händer fick ofta rufsa till det för att de bruna ögonen skulle kunna se något överhuvudtaget. Hon var säker, om hon någonsin skulle få uppleva riktigt kärlek så var det med honom.

Handen som var pryd med röda, nedbitna naglar kastade i väg fimpen mot marken och Florence drog koftan närmare sin mulliga kropp. Det svarta håret var intetsägande när det hängde ner över hennes axlar och något som för ett par månader sedan varit en snedlugg var knappt urskiljbart. Med en sista blick ut mot gatan framför henne fylld med Londonbor vände hon sig om och öppnade entrédörren. The Daily Prophet hyrde lokaler i ett stort företagshotell och inhyste den tredje våningen där man gjorde allt för att rapportera nyheter ut till trollkarlsvärlden. Man delade ett större tryckeri i källaren med en månadstidning för mugglare – Security Check – vilket gav dem möjligheten att med hjälp av magi trycka upp tidningarna snabbare varje dag utom en varje månad.

Hissen stannade och dess dörrar gled upp. Trollstaven drogs upp ur fickan, ett svagt 'Accio' hördes medan hon gick bort mot sitt skrivbord och en kopp kaffe kom susade mot henne i luften. Fingrarna slöt sig automatiskt kring porslinet, men likförbannat som de föregående gångerna skvätte den heta drycken ut över kanten och stänkte ner hennes hand. Hon svor till, smällde ner koppen på skrivbord för att kunna dra upp handen mot munnen och suga bort det som orsakade smärtan. Den försvann lika snabbt som den kom, men hennes humör som redan var på botten försämrade ännu mer. Florence mor kunde lyckas med uppemot tio koppar på en gång, hon lyckades inte ens med en. Suckande satte hon sig ner på stolen och började leta efter det papper hon tilldelats av sin chef på mötet en halvtimme tidigare. Det var svårt att hitta i röran om man inte kände till hur det var organiserat – för som Florence brukade försvara sig framför sin kollega och nära vän Jenny – så var det hennes egna organiserade kaos. Efter att ha bläddrat genom de otaliga högarna med papper så hittade hon det, men rubriken:

**"EXLUSIV INTERVJU MED HARRY POTTER OCH MR. OCH MRS. RONALD WEASLEY!"**

Inte nog med det att alla tre vägrat synas offentligt de senaste åren, det var redan allmänt känt att paret Weasley inte yttrat ett ord till Harry Potter sedan han olyckligtvis hade en bidragande orsak till Ginny Weasleys död. Med en bitter suck la hon ansiktet i händerna och frågade sig själv hur hon skulle lösa det här, för det var högst omöjligt.


	2. Kapitel 1

**KAPITEL 1**

Den röda lampan på telefonsvararen blinkade, Florence trycke på en utav de många knapparna och maskinen surrade igång innan Colins röst fyllde tystnaden:

"Hej älskling, ledsen att jag inte är där i kväll men det är så mycket att göra...".

Hon slutade lyssna och lät tankarna vandra. Colin värderade sin position som sekreterare åt Trolldomsminsintern väldigt högt – så högt att ingen annan kunde prioriteras före honom. Hon kände till alla ursäkter, hon hade redan hört dem. Det var inte den första eller sista kvällen han inte skulle komma hem innan hon somnat, det var inte sista gången han skulle krypa ner bredvid henne i sängen med sin iskalla kropp och placera den bakom hennes för att lätt kyssa hennes nacke och viska kärleksfulla ord som han trodde att hon inte hörde.

"... och jag vet att det är din födelsedag, men vi kan ta igen det i helgen, eller vad säger du Florence? Men jag måstes sluta nu, vi har ett möte angående förordninPIP, PIP."

Den signalen kände hon också till, tiden för röstmeddelandet var slut och Colin hann som vanligt inte avsluta sin ursäkt – och som alla gånger tidigare ringde han inte heller upp för att slutföra den heller. Nästa röst som bröt sig genom tomrummet var hennes mamma.

"Hallå? Florence? Merlin, jag är så ovan vid den här typen av apparater, din pappa har försökt lära mig i år hur det fungerar men jag kan inte förstå hur du kan höra mig genom den här lill... Oj, det är inte därför jag ringer, så typiskt mig att börja babbla på om något annat", hennes mors nervösa skratt avbröt monologen i några sekunder innan hon fortsatte," grattis gumman, jag hoppas att Colin tar hand om dig i kväll, det är du värd. Pappa hälsar också, och glöm inte att vi älskar dig! Klick."

Florence var en häxa av den nya generation – det var i alla fall så de beskrevs i The Prophet. Med en mamma som häxa och en pappa som mugglare hade hon en fot i de båda världarna. Teknikprylar var ingenting nytt för henne och hon tillsammans med den generationen som aldrig riktigt upplevt Voldemorts härskarvälde eller Harry Potters hjältedåd påstås ha valmöjligheten att välja det bästa av två världar utan att vara tvingade att gömma sig från mugglarnas värld. Den svarta magin fanns fortfarande kvar och var verksam men behovet att dra sig undan i små samhällen var inte lika stor då man inte riskerade vanliga människors liv bara för att man var grannar. I alla fall inte på samma sätt som för tjugo år sedan. Det fanns fortfarande trollkarlsfamiljer som skapade en frisrad ute på landsbygden, men Florence hade tillsammans med sina klasskamrater varit bland de första som vågat sig ut och försöka leva ett liv med magi bland mugglare utan att gömma sig bakom förtrollningar.

Lägenheten var inte stor med sina två rum och kök, men Florence visste att hon och Colin haft tur som ändå hade råd med den storleken på en lägenhet. Hallen var skrattretande liten, hon misstänkte att arkitekten lagt in fyra stycken A4 sidor i en kvadrat för att mäta upp golvytan. De hade ändå lyckats klämma in en hylla med några krokar som nu efter vintern var överbelamrad med jackor, mössor och halsdukar. På golvet trängdes flera typer av skor och Florence visste att hon var ägaren till de flesta – Colin klarade sig på ett par Converse All Star året om – och att hon borde slänga iväg ett eller två, men likt en ekorre samlade hon på sig skräp i tron om att det skulle behövas i framtiden.

Öppning ut till resten av lägenheten var mittemot ytterdörren och ledde en rakt ut till vardagsrummet. Tv;n stod på golvet i ena hörnet framför en trådsliten beige soffa, som nästan smälte ihop med den trista färgen på väggen. Det trängdes även flertalet böcker i de två hyllor som tog upp ett av de andra hörnen, böcker som klassiker av Jane Austen och Dickens, böcker som var söndertummade, böcker som Florence kommit att älska med hela sitt hjärta. Det var även därinne som, på ett litet bord, som telefonen och telefonsvararen stod.

Meddelandena var slut och hon kände sig plötsligt som den ensammaste flickan i världen. Hon motstod lusten att rycka åt sig luren för att ringa sin mamma och säga att hon ändrats sig och kunde visst komma förbi för middag, det var inga problem, hon hade ju slutat jobbat tidigare än vad hon trott. Då skulle frågorna komma om varför Colin inte följde med, varför Colin inte uppvaktade henne ordentligt på hennes egna födelsedag, så hon lät telefonen ligga där den låg. Hon tvivlade inte en sekund på varken sina eller Colins känslor, men de gjorde det. Hennes föräldrar hade i början haft svårt för hennes val av pojkvän. Först och främst var han tre år äldre – de tyckte att gränsen gick vid två – och för det andra var han mugglarfödd. Inte för att de var mugglarfientliga, de hade fortfarande kvar argument och bevis – som visat sig vara förfalskade - i sina minnen från den tid på slutet av nittiotalet då ministeriet gjorde allt de kunde för att utrota de icke renblodiga – under Voldemorts order. Florence visste att även The Daily Prophet hade ett finger med i spelet och hade likaväl som ministrarna eggat upp den häxjakt som det hela slutade med. Men de skyldiga hade för flera år sedan blivit anklagade och fällda för de brott de begått. Problemet var de som faktiskt blivit hjärntvättade under tiden fortfarande var påverkade av de åsikterna. Visserligen hade de accepterat Colin – men så fort chansen gavs skulle de påpeka något olämpligt med honom.

Med de få anteckningarna hon lyckats skramla ihop under de senaste veckorna om intervjun med Potter och paret Weasley i famnen hade hon somnade sittandes i soffan. Ett tomt vinglas stod på golvet framför henne, och även om de hade börjat gå mot ljusare tider nu, så var det lika beckmörkt ute som det varit i december när hon vaknade av Colins mjuka kyssar i nacken. Papprena var utspridda över golvet framför henne och han böjde sig ner och plockade ihop dem.

"Satt du uppe och väntade på mig? Förlåt, jag försökte ta mig därifrån så fort som möjligt men...", han såg den gäspning som bredde ut sig över hennes ansikte,"... och det har jag sagt allt för ofta de senaste månaderna..."

Skamset tittade han ner på papprena, hon visste att han avskydde att vara borta så mycket från henne och han hade svårt att hantera det faktum att det var hans fel. Hon såg hur nyfikenheten plötsligt bredde ut sig över hans ansikte.

"Skriver du om Potter? Inte visste jag att han gav intervjuer igen!"

"Det gör han inte, vilket gör hela uppdraget omöjligt. Det går inte att få tag på honom, det går för i helvete inte ens att ansöka om att få göra en intervju. Jag är trött på honom, bara för att man räddar hela världen en gång i sin ungdom har man inte rätten att göra livet svårt för hårt arbetande journalister!"

Det ryckte till i Colins kinder och ett leende spred sig över hans ansikte. Papprena la han undan i en hög på golvet och i ett svep var hon uppburen och tryckt mot hans bröstkorg. Deras läppar möttes, de behövde inga ord, båda visste precis vad de ville. Florence tyckte sig inte hinna blinka innan hon kände den mjuka madrassen i sovrummet mot sin rygg. Kläderna flög av och händerna letade sig vant fram över den andres kropp, och när de båda flämtandes låg med armarna kring varandra kunde hon inte förstå den känsla hon haft i hallen. Hon var inte den ensammaste flickan i världen, och hon skulle aldrig vara det heller. Hon hade Colin.

* * *

"Ron? Det har kommit en ny uggla från Harry..."

"Släng den."

"Det har faktiskt gått fyra år snart, borde vi inte..."

"Släng den Hermione."

Det fanns ingen tvekan i hennes mans röst. Mycket hade hon lärt sig om honom genom åren, och hon var medveten om hans envishet. Hon hade också haft svårt att förstå hur Harry kunde göra så mot Ginny. Men var inte det liv de tre delat värt så mycket mer?


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Det gick inte att förklara får någon hur stilla hans liv varit de senaste fyra åren. De vänner han haft, den flickan han älskat och livet som han hade vant sig vid hade plötsligt försvunnit spårlöst – som om allt raderats tillsammans med Ginnys sista andetag. Förlusten av henne hade lett in honom till en vardag av sorg och hat. Harry hade trott att efter kriget skulle döden äntligen bli en avlägsen besökare som inte skulle besvära honom förens mot slutet, mot ålderns höst – men han hade haft fel. En sak han insett var att det spelade ingen roll hur många nära och kära man förlorat, smärtan var fortfarande lika stark och man kunde inte att hantera förlusten bättre bara för att man gått igenom det förut. Det var som att bryta ett ben - bara för att man har gjort det tidigare så gör det inte mindre ont.

* * *

Det löftet om att de skulle hitta på något trevligt under helgen sprack redan dagen därefter då Colin meddelat att de var båda bjuda till ministeriet under lördagen för ännu en middag – och den här var en sådan som inte gick att missa. Florence hade suckat och planerna på en mysig hemmakväll försvann ur hennes tankar.

Hon hatade egentligen att följa med Colin till de bjudningar ministeriet höll i. Oftast smet hon undan med dåliga ursäkter – vilket de båda visste att han inte gick på – men hon förstod att det fanns vissa tillställningar som hon var tvungen att delta vid. Colin var som besatt av att imponera på sina chefer och hon kunde inte förneka att det såg bättre ut att ha en dam vid sin sida – ett säkert tecken på att man inte var galen då det fanns människor som stod ut med en privat.

Det Florence avskydde mest av allt var när hon blev tillfrågad om sitt yrke och svaret fick folk att rygga tillbaka med en besvärad min. Bara tanken gjorde henne irriterad – hur kunde de tro att bara för att hon var journalist så skulle hon utnyttja middagarna för att luska ut snusk om dem och publicera i morgondagens tidning? Deras reaktioner fick henne även att betvivla hur ärliga folk var mot varandra – alla verkade ha något de ville gömma undan, något de skämdes för – för varför skulle de reagera som om de vore skyldiga annars? Allt för ofta stannade samtal till när hon kom i närheten och när rätterna serverades brukade hennes bordsgrannar aldrig slappna av, de tänkte noga till innan de uttalade sig om något och hela deras uppträdande var beräknat in i minsta lilla detalj. Det hade gjort att hon aldrig känt sig hemma i den värld Colin strävade att bli en del av. Florence kunde inte minnas hur många kvällar de stått i varsitt hörn av vardagsrummet, vrålat åt varandra om valet av karriär, hur illa det gick ihop och att om några år skulle det inga fungera längre. Vartenda gräl hade slutat med att de gjorde upp i sängen – men de visste båda två att det skulle bli problematiskt när Colin väl började avancera sig uppåt och att en lösning tids nog skulle bli nödvändig. Hon var medveten om att bara hon kunde få in en fot i de sociala sammanhangen skulle de äldre häxorna se att hon inte var ett hot mot deras överklasshemligheter – hon ville ju bara stötta Colin – och allting skulle lösa sig. Problemet var att hon inte visste hur hon skulle vinna deras förtroende.

"Fryser du Flor? Vill du låna min kavaj?"

Colin börja dra av sig plagget, men Florence stoppade honom.

"Nej, det är så varmt där inne att jag behöver kyla ner mig lite."

Middagen hölls i någon ministers privata våning som påminde lite om Gryffindors sällskapsrum med de röddraperade väggarna och den sprakande brasan. En nostalgikänsla hade vaknat till liv hos Florence och minnen från Hogwartstiden hade sköljt över henne, men hon stoppade snabbt undan dem när värdparet kommit fram för att hälsa dem välkomna. Efter tre utsökta måltider serverat av husalfer och ändlösa samtal om ämnen som hon redan glömt bort med bordsgrannarna hade hon tagit flykten ut till balkongen – och Colin var inte sen att följa efter.

"Vad säger du då?", han la armarna runt hennes midja och drog henne närmare," det är inte så hemskt, eller?"

"Jag vet vad jag hellre hade ägnat min kväll till", hennes händer letade sig upp bakom hans nacke och deras läppar möttes innan hon fortsatte," men jag vet att det här är viktigt för dig."

"Ja, om jag hade vetat om vilka andra alternativ som erbjöds," han höjde retfullt på ena ögonbrynet och böjde på huvudet för att ge henne en kyss till, men avbröts.

"Colin? Ministern vill presentera dig för den kroatiska..."

"Jag kommer!", han släppte taget om Florence midja och kysste hennes nästipp innan han började gå mot dörren," kommer du med?"

Hon skakade på huvudet och han log, de visste båda två vad hon tyckte om affärsmöten. Med blicken vänd mot utsikten märkte hon först inte av den man som kommit ut när Colin gått in. När kylan blivit för mycket för hennes del, och hon vände sig om för att ta sig in till värmen, hade hon släppt ut ett förvånat skrik och tagit handen för bröstet:

"Herregud, du skrämde nästan livet ur mig!"

Det var då hon började ta sig en närmare titt på den man som smugit bakom henne som hon kände igenom honom. Att hon spenderat de senaste veckorna med att förbanna honom, studerat foton, spelade ingen roll. Florence hade känt igen honom ändå, han var en levande legend som redan vid ett års ålder tagit sig in i historieböckerna och blivit världskänd.

"Mr. Potter! Jag såg inte att det var ni, förlåt mig, jag märkte inte...", han lyfte upp en hand och hon tystnade.

"Det är ingen fara, det var inte min mening att skrämma er Mrs...?"

"McCarthy," hon sträckte fram handen och inom en sekund trycktes hans svala handflata mot hennes," jag har faktiskt försökt få tag på dig de senaste veckorna, angående en intervju."

Han log ett sorgset leende, och hon kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till hur vackert det var.

"Jag är ledsen, du verkar vara en trevlig kvinna, men jag ger inga intervjuer längre."

"Det ryktas om det ja, fast det sägs också att du inte gör offentliga framträdande och ändå står du här framför mig?"

"Jag är inte här för någon annans räkning än min egen."

"Och vad är du ute efter då? Vad jag har hört skickas det automatiskt ut inbjudningar till dig för alla sorters evenemang, varför närvarar du just här då?"

Leendet blev bistert och Mr. Potters tonläge var inte lika trevligt.

"Privata skäl, precis som jag sa. Och du får ursäkta mig, men jag går nog in i värmen nu."

Och som genom ett trollslag var han borta, och Florence kände hur paniken grep tag i henne. I ett försök att inte dra för mycket blickar åt sig försökte hon diskret leta efter honom inne i lägenheten, men han var borta. Muttrandes svordomar letade hon upp Colin som stod och pratade hjärtligt med en trollkarl, som hon tyckte sig känna igen som kollega, och hon knackade honom på axeln. Han vände sig om med ett leende och behövde bara se hennes ansiktsuttryck för att förstå.

"Du får ursäkta mig Gerald, men min vackra mö har fått stå ut med tillräckligt av det här nu," han skakade Geralds hand," vi ses på måndag."

När hon några timmar senare låg vaken i sängen med Colins armar kring sig – kvällen hade inte blivit helt bortkastade ändå – kunde hon inte sluta tänka på Harry Potter. De sorgsna ögonen, den ensamhet som verkade omge honom. Det störde henne knappt att intervjun hade gått åt helvete – plötsligt så hade han blivit en riktigt människa, med kött och ben, och hon kunde inte få honom ur skallen. Och vilka privata skäl kunde han möjligtvis ha haft för att smyga sig in på en middagsbjudning där risken var skyhög att folk skulle känna igen honom?

* * *

När han kommit hem hade han först skakat av ilska. Vilken näsvis reporter hon hade varit, precis som alla andra. Allt de ville ha var olycka och sorg så att de kunde fortsätta pumpa ut sin påklistrade omsorg och de lögner som de gärna kokade ihop. Men när han lugnat ner sig och lagt sig i sängen för att sova kunde han inte få minnesbilden av kvinnan ur huvudet. Hon hade först väckt något mer än ilska inom honom. Och hur hårt han än försökte slåss mot det så kunde han inte förneka att det första han känt då han såg henne var attraktion.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Harry kunde inte förklara, men under de dagarna som följde kunde han inte få denna Ms. McCarthy ur sitt huvud. Han hade under fyra års tid gjort vad han kunnat för att glömma allt som hade med lyckliga känslor att göra – för alla han hade inom sig var olyckliga och det hade känts onödigt att påminna sig om hur det hade kunnat vara.

Hans föräldrars död hade kommit i en sådan tidig ålder att han antog att han aldrig hade reagerat nämnvärt när det hände – han kunde ju faktiskt inte reflektera över vad döden betydde vid ett års ålder. Sedan hade han växt upp med vetskapen om att de inte fanns, vilket varit ett stort hål i hjärtat och en gnagande sorg – men det kom aldrig som en överraskning, i hans värld hade det alltid varit så.

Sirius var den första förlusten som han mindes som skapade en enorm psykisk smärta. Det var då han för första gången förstod hur det var att förlora någon som stod en riktigt nära, och bara ett år senare hade det varit Dumbledores tur. Efter det verkade det nästan bara rullat på, och mot det sista året av kriget, för att inte tala om den sista striden, var det oräkneliga i hans bekantskapskrets som dött.

Skillnaden mellan dessa dödsfall och Ginnys var att han alltid fått stöd efteråt. Även om Harry var fåordig och sällan pratade om sina känslor hade det alltid varit betryggande att veta att det fanns någon där. Han hade haft någon, till och med några, att luta sig tillbaka på, som hjälpte honom.  
Det fanns det inte nu.

Med tiden hade han börjat anklaga sig själv för att alla dessa människor hade stupat. Varenda en hade dött i striden mot Voldemort, varenda en hade dött för att rädda honom. I bland önskade han innerligt att han aldrig blivit född – för då hade alla andra fått fortsätta sina liv, eller hur? - men fann att det inte hade spelat någon som helst roll, för det var alltid en liten röst som viskade: "Men då hade Voldemort funnits kvar, och fortsatt med sitt hänsynslösa dödande", och han insåg att det inte funnits en annan utväg än den som det blivit.  
Harry kunde bli ursinnig, svära högt och försöka förstå varför han fått offra så många medan resten av trollkarlsvärlden bara tittat på, för att i nästa sekund stanna upp och inse att han – till skillnad från de andra – fortfarande levde och andades. Men han levde och andades i ett helvete.

Det var därför han blev omtumlad av Ms. McCarthys uppenbarelse. Under fyra långa år hade han levt i sitt egna helvete, plågat sig själv, och genom att bara byta några ord med denna kvinna kände han återigen hopp för framtiden.  
Varför var inte Hermione där och förklarade allt för honom?  


* * *

Under söndagen hade Colin gjort vad han ansåg var nödvändigt för att kompensera Florence för den förlorade födelsedagsmiddagen – och hon kunde bara hålla med. Maten han tillagat, och de timmarna de spenderat i sängen efter att ha ätit, satte ett sådant stort intryck på henne att hon inte kunde sluta le. Jenny – hennes bästa vän och kollega – hade kommit förbi med det vanliga morgonkaffet, slagit sig ner på kanten av Florence skrivbord och med ett brett flin sagt:

"Nå? Är han förlåten eller ska du tvinga honom att fortsätta gottgöra dig?"

"Jag tror vi har avklarat det ärendet nu."

Jenny skakade lätt på huvudet och suckade:

"Om jag bara hade struntat i att min hals var svullen, att jag hade feber och att mitt huvud var på att sprängas...", hon blinkade och lät ämnet bero," hur går det med Potter-intervjun?"

Florence hade träffat Colin när hon som nyanställd på The Daily Prophet utfört sitt första uppdrag ungefär tre år tidigare. Det hade egentligen legat på Jennys bord, men hon hade drabbats av en svårartad influensa och tvingats stanna hemma den dagen – och Florence hade fått täcka henne. Spänd, nervös och kedjerökande hade hon, första sommaren efter att ha avslutat sina studier på Hogwarts, med penna och block i högsta hugg bevakat en presskonferens som Ministeriet gav. Cigaretterna hade varvats med en kaffekoppar, och efter att ha fått vänta i en dryg timme - Trolldomsminsintern var inte känd för sin punktlighet – hade naturen tagit ett starkt grep runt henne, och nöden har ingen lag som man brukar säga. När hon fem minuter senare kommit tillbaka hade folk börjat packa ihop sina tillbehörigheter. Med något som kände som en iskall hand runt hjärtat och en klump i halsen hade hon tvingats se sig besegrad och – med all säkerhet – sparkad.

Besviken hade hon tagit sig till byggnadens baksida, en övergiven gränd, lutat sig mot den ojämna stenväggen och plockat upp en ytterligare cigarett – en dålig vana hon plockat upp under de otaliga somrarna hon tillbringat sina mugglarkusiner och deras vänner. Efter att ha dragit ner det första blosset, andats ut röken och fört filtret mot munnen en andra gång hade hon hört en harkling som fick henne att rycka till. I det svaga skenet som solen tillåtit falla in i mellan väggarna stod en man, som hon vagt kunde påminna sig om att hon hade sett tidigare. Först hade hon blivit förvånad, den trånga gränden var övergiven vad hon visste, livet i London verkade hålla till överallt förutom i den här gråa bakgatan. Sedan hade hon blivit lite förargad över att han smugit sig upp bakom henne, så utan att säga något hade Florence gett honom en frågande blick.

"Du har ingen cigarett att låna ut?"

"Självklart."

Med sin fria hand hade hon letat fram det tillskrynklade paketet i fickan och hållit fram det. En blek, senig hand hade tagit tag i en av de orangefärgade ändarna och hon vände för första gången upp huvudet för att möta denna främlings blick. Han var längre än henne så hon hade fått luta nacken lite bakåt, och när hennes bruna ögon mött hans bruna var det något i magtrakten som kittlade till. Mannen hade lagt cigaretten i mungipan och höll fram handen:

"Colin. Colin Sittenfield."

"Florence McCarhty."

Hon hade sträckt fram sin hand, tagit tag i hans och värmen som spridit sig från hans fingrar hade fått kittlingen i magtrakten att öka i styrka.

Florence hade först känt sig blyg och påtagligt påverkad av Colins närvaro, hon hade inte kunnat ignorera alla de känslor och bubblor som uppstod i hennes kropp. Hon hade även haft rätt i sina misstankar om att hon känt igenom honom. Han hade visserligen inte varit den sötaste, mest populära killen på Hogwarts, och eftersom Florence gick tre årskurser under honom hade deras vägar aldrig riktigt krockat heller. Men hon kunde ändå minnas hur hon med nyfikenhet och beundran hade studerat de äldre eleverna, hur hon önskat att hon en dag skulle bli precis så som dem.

De hade börjat prata, och när Colin fått höra varför hon letat sig till gränden hade han skrattat högt och sagt att de kunde sluta ett avtal. Om hon gick med på att gå till närmaste café och fika med honom så skulle han ge henne alla de detaljer som givits på presskonferensen – ingen skulle alltså märka att hon missat den. Tvekande hon hade frågat hur han kunde veta allt, och han hade avslöjat att han arbetade för ministern. I ett försök att spela oberörd hade hon nickat svagt och sagt att hon tyckte att det var en bra överenskommelse. Fast inombords hade hon tjutit av glädje, för hon hade inte bara blivit rädda av vem som helst, utan hon såg det som att hennes prins med sin vita springare hade kommit till hennes undsättning.

De hade spenderat timmar på cafét för att senare gå vidare till en restaurang för att få i sig middag. Efter det hade deras fötter styrt dem till en nattklubb där de efter mängder av drinkar dansat tätt ihop, för att senare gemensamt transferera sig till Colins lägenhet, där de hållit varandra vakna fram till gryningen.

Florence log svagt åt minnet och återvände till verkligheten. Jenny satt fortfarande kvar på skrivbordet med ett brett flin, hon förstod varför det tagit tid för henne att ta sig tillbaka till nuet. Hon hade ett vagt minne av att Jenny frågat något om Potter, och när hon öppnat munnen för att hiva ur sig historien från helgen blev hon avbruten av ett PM som flög mot henne. Svalan, som var ljusviolett till färgen, landade framför henne och hon vecklade nyfiket upp pappret.

"Till: Ms. F. McCarthy

Ärende: Besökare  
Namn: H. Potter  
Plats: Entrén

/ B. G-H"


	5. Kapitel 4

**Jag vill tacka för alla reviews, dessvärre kan jag inte svara på du som inte var medlem, men tack! :D**

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Florence studerade texten på svalan. H. Potter. Entrén. Hon lyckades uttyda orden och hon förstod vad de menade, men hon fick inte ihop det ändå. Harry Potter? I entrén till The Daily Prophet? Vad kunde han ha för ärende hos henne? Hans attityd mot en artikel hade varit enkel att tyda; det hade varit ett tydligt nej.

* * *

Han trummade nervöst med fingrarna mot receptionens marmordisk och försökte distrahera sina tankar på något annat än denna Florence, som receptionisten avslöjat att hennes förnamn var. Harry hade ingen aning om varför han var där, vad det var som hade fört honom dit, vad som skulle hända så fort Florence kom ner till entrén för att möta upp honom, förmodligen lika förbluffad över att se honom där som han själv var. Med ens fick han en lust att springa därifrån, tillbaka till sin säng och begrava sig under dess täcke, utan att behöva tänka på den kvinna som väckt något inom honom som ingen gjort på många, många år.

Jenny, som inte kunde se vad det stod på lappen, norpade åt sig den då hon förstod att något inte stämde. Florence registrerade hur hennes varma, gröna blick granskade meningarna, hur hennes välformade läppar sakta formade till ett 'o' och den annars stadiga handen skakade lätt då hon gav tillbaka svalan.

"Harry Potter väntar på dig i entrén?"

Florence vände sin blick mot texten för att läsa den igen, och nickade.

"Varför sitter du kvar här då?"

Jennys ord fick henne att rycka till, varför satt hon kvar här vid sitt skrivbord när en av världshistorens största hjältar stod nere i entrén och väntade på henne? Som genom ett trollslag reste hon på sig, slängde lappen på skrivbordet och började småspringa mot hissen. Stressat tryckte hon på knappen minst tjugo gånger innan dörrarna öppnades, och hon höll på att gå i bitarna av nervositet när den segade sig neråt. Hon hade svårt att hindra sig själv från att antingen transferera sig eller utöva magi för att få den att gå snabbare, men en kontorsman från ett av de mugglarföretagen som fanns i byggnaden stod bredvid henne var det som hindrade henne. Harry Potter stod faktiskt och väntade på henne. Harry Potter väntade på henne, Florence McCarthy.

* * *

Harry kunde inte förklara det, men när han hörde en hiss plinga till, hur ett par dörrar öppnades, var han helt säker på att Florence skulle komma förbi hörnet vilken minut som helst. Handen åkte på ren vana genom håret i ett sista desperat försök att lägga det till rätta, och han var säker på att försöket misslyckades.

Även om han försökt frammana bilden av henne från kvällen på balkongen kunde han inte varit beredd på det han såg när hon kom gåendes mot honom. Hennes svarta hår, hennes mörka ögonen, den bleka hyn... Blodet tycktes flöda snabbare, andningen blev mer ansträngd. Han ville verkligen ha Hermione här, i detta nu, så att hon kunde förklara allt för honom. Hon hade haft svar på allt, till och med sådant han inte ens visste att han undrade över. Och Harry hade aldrig haft så många frågor som nu. Så varför var hon inte här och svarade på dem?

Florence hade skakat hans hand med ett brett leende, påpekat hur otroligt kul det var att han kommit på besök och undrat vad hans ärende var. Med ett förvirrat svar förklarade Harry att han ändrat sig angående intervjun – orden hade faktiskt förvånat honom när de sluppit ut över hans läppar, men det var redan försent att ångra sig när han insåg vidden av sitt löfte. Någon gång måste tystnaden brytas – eller? Det var hans chans att förklara sin del av historien, förklara vad som egentligen hade häny med Ginny.

* * *

Varje andtag, varje rörelse, hade varit en kamp. Det var både oartigt och oprofessionellt att visa hur glad hon blev över Mr. Potters besked, så kämpades med att hålla leende nere hade hon föreslagit att de skulle slå sig ner i ett av konferensrummen. Men ens såg hon hur obekväm Potter var med idén, och förstod att så fort hans fot nuddade The Daily Prophets golv skulle all uppmärksamhet dras mot honom, ofrivilligt. Så när hon la fram ett alternativ om ett mysigt fik längre ner på gatan log han uppskattande och svarade artigt att det skulle passa honom utmärkt. Utan att slösa tid på att hämta sin jacka eller det material som krävdes för att kunna skriva ner Harry Potters redogörelse – de hade väl servetter och pennor att låna ut på cafét? - ledde hon honom leende genom entrékorridoren och började öppna den upp ena dörren åt honom. Förvåningen slog över henne när han lade sin hand över hennes på dörrhandtaget.

"Inte ska en vacker dam som du öppna dörren åt mig? Låt mig."

Rodnande drog hon bort sin hand och såg samtidigt en retsam blick tändas i Mr. Potters ögon. Utan ett ord gick hon ut, och sida vid sida tog de sig ner för gatan mot cafét. Florence kände igen det som väckts i Potters ögon, men ville inte inse vad det faktiskt betydde. Han var ju en hjälte, en levande legend, inte en man som flörtade med henne – nej, han kunde omöjligen flörta med henne.

De satte sig ner mittemot varandra, nervöst leende båda två, beställde varsin dagens lunch och Florence tog även ett glas vin till det – hennes nerver behövde lugnas. Och med det lilla mod hon hade kvar inom sig började hon med att ställa den svåraste, knivigaste frågan, då hon inte skulle våga om hon väntade allt för länge:

"Mr. Potter, vad hände egentligen med Ginny Weasley?"

"Först och främst, kalla mig Harry."

Något slocknade i Harrys blick, hans hållning säckade ihop som om luften gått ur honom. Florende fick motstå impulsen att resa sig upp och krama om mannen framför sig, och hon kunde inte hjälpa att tänka hur ensam och skör han såg ut att vara.

"Har jag ditt ord på att inget missbrukas eller felciteras?"

"Ja."

"Då ska du få den ocensurerade versionen av Ginnys av död."


	6. Kapitel 5

** Ja, hoppas ni gillar det här kapitlet, och att ni kommenterar! ;p**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

"Ron?"

Tystnad.

"Ron? Posten kom just, det finns ett brev från The Daily Prophet om en intervju..."

En dörr som öppnas. Kvicka fotsteg i en trappa. Ett par händer som rycker åt sig en bit papper. Ett par ögon som skummar igenom en text.

"Släng det."

Iskall röst. Papper som landar på en brasa.

Hermione suckade och tittade på sin man. Han var densamma kärleksfulla, argsinta, svartsjuka clown som hon gift sig med. Men de stunder som involverade i deras vardag som innehöll Harry eller Ginny förändrade honom till en ogenomtränglig mur som hon inte kände igen.

* * *

Harrys ord fick tystnaden att belägra sig över dem och Florence tänkte inte pressa honom till att tala. Maten dukades fram och de åt utan att utbyta några som helst alldagliga kommentarer, de satt och väntade på att skådespelet skulle börja, på att dra fram en hemlighet ur mörkret och exponera den för dagsljuset för första gången.

* * *

_"Harry?"_

_"Ja?"_

_"Kan vi inte stanna inne idag? Jag har ingen lust att spendera eftermiddagen med Ron."_

_"Han är faktiskt din bror, och Hermione kommer vara där. Det är ingen fara älskling."_

_"Men jag vet något roligare vi kan göra..."_

_En retsam tystnad. Ett par läppar som möts. Hetta som skruvas upp._

_Men avbryts._

_"Vi har faktiskt lovat dem att komma Ginny."_

* * *

Florence satt som på nålar, hon vill inte vara den som bröt den frid som vilade över dem. För första gången sedan hon började dejta Colin upplevde hon känslan av att vara helt ensam med en enda person – trots att det passerade hundratals förbi fönstret framför dem och att restaurangen var fylld till bredden med gäster.

Ljudet av ett par bestick som lades ner på en tallrik fick henne att titta på Harry och det kändes som något exploderade i magen. Nu var det dags, hon skulle få sitt stora journalistiska genombrott, hon skulle få sin story, hon skulle få sina femton minuter i rampljuset. Men anblicken av den sorg som belägrade Harry fick henne att glömma bort de egoistiska tankarna och hon brydde sig inte om sin karriär eller uppdraget – hon vill lyssna på hans sorger, höra om hans känslor. Hon ville hjälpa honom, hon ville vara där som ett stöd.

* * *

_Maten låg uppdukad på en filt och vädret utlovade en av sommarens bästa dagar. Skratten ekade genom luften, ett evigt sorlande hördes ifrån den lilla gruppen på fyra och glädjen smittade av sig på de få förbipasserande._

_Harry kunde fortfarande se gräsplätten framför sig, hur det frodiga gräset var i behov av en klippning, hur träden i dungen bakom dem hade svajat i harmoni med vinden och, det största misstaget av dem alla, hur deras trollstavar låg uppradade i utkanten av filten._

_Attacken hade kommit ifrån ingenstans, de hade alla fyra lagt ifrån sig misstankar om bakhåll och duelleringar sedan krigets slut, de hade blivit alltför avslappnade med tiden. Ett par höga brak hade stört tystnaden och de hade alla hoppat upp på fötterna och tittade sig om misstänktsamt. Vinden hade plötsligt tilltagit i stryka, och om han blundade kunde han fortfarande känna skillnaden på hur den ena sekunden smekt deras kinder till att nästan snärta till dem. Trollstavarna hade snabbt delats ut och halvspringandes hade de tagit sig in i djungeln av träd. Solens ljus nådde inte in genom lövspelet och skuggorna spred sig mellan dem och växtligheterna. Ett antal 'lumos' mumlades, och de fyra figurerna hade dragit ner på farten och gick sakta fram längs stigen._

_Färgspelet överraskade dem alla, det tycktes komma gnistor med all världens färger från alla hörn, och Harry hade ett vagt minne av att han vrålade:_

_"DUCKA!"_

_Gruppen hade legat med magarna fastklistrade mot den leriga marken och inväntat tystnaden. Med ett finger pressat mot sina läppar hade Harry rest sig upp och avvaktande sett sig omkring. När det tedde sig om att de var ensamma reste sig de övriga._

_Och med ens startade gnistorna flyga._

* * *

Hermione hade aldrig sett sig som en svag människa, hon hade aldrig vikit sig undan för vad andra människor tyckte och tänkte. Ron förstod det, han rent tekniskt växt upp med henne, och de hade delat hela Hogwarts-upplevelsen, men allt från de vise sten till den magiska trekampen, för att inte tala om det som skulle ha varit deras sjunde år. Han hade accepterat den delen av henne, och hon misstänkte att han ibland även njöt av hennes utbrott och oförutsägbara humör – det kunde ju hetta upp saker i sänghalmen om man spelade sina kort rätt.

Men den person han blev, den personlighet han skapat, som kom fram så fort hans systers namn nämndes skrämde henne till den grad att inte ens hon vågade säga till honom. Han blev en ogenomtränglig mur, insnöad i sina egna tanker och idéer om Harrys del i det hela, han stängde ute resten av världen. Hon hade försökt prata, men det gick inte. Han hade varit där för henne, torkat hennes tårar, lyssnat på henne klagosånger. Men så fort hon försökte vände samtalet till att handla om hans känslor fick det ett abrupt slut.

Pappret fattade eld, och inom några sekunder så var meddelandet oläsligt.

Raderat.

Hon kunde inte stoppa de stilla tårar som började trilla ner för hennes kinder, och försökte diskret torka bort dem med tröjärmen, utan något större resultat. Ron var där inom loppet av några sekunder och ersatte hennes händer med sina, som febrilt försökte fånga upp de sorgfyllda vattendropparna.

"Vad är det för fel? Ville du göra intervjun?"

Hermione skakade på huvudet, för orden ville inte komma ur hennes mun, det var som om tungan trasslade in sig i sig själv. Ron omfamnade henne och hon lutade huvudet mot hans axeln, mot den enda tryggheten hon kände till. Hon insöp hans doft och kände hur lugnt spred sig. Och även om de stod så nära som det var möjligt kunde hon inte undgå att märka det extra avståndet mellan dem. För ett par månader sedan hade hon kunnat slingra sig in hans grepp, trycka sin kropp mot hans utan minsta motstånd, de hade varit så nära varandra som det möjligtvis gick. Men nu var magen i vägen, den byggde ett avstånd mellan dem, en lucka av luft, en lucka fylld med liv. Ett liv som de skapat.

"Du vet att han borde vara gudfar. Efter allt vi gått igenom, efter allt vi gjort för varandra, med varandra. Det är inte rätt det här."

Ron stelnade till, men släppte inte taget, och Hermione fortsatte:

"Du vet att det inte är hans fel, han dödade inte henne. Det var ett misstag vi alla tre tog, det var vi som skickade tillbaka henne. Det var vi...", hennes röst bröt och tårarna rullade snabbare ner för kinderna.

Och för första gången på fyra år tog inte Ron ett steg tillbaka, han stängde inte av omvärlden, utan han placerade sina läppar mot hennes panna, kysste den, och mumlade:

"Jag gör allt för dig Hermione. Men jag gör inte Harry Potter till vårt barns gudfar. Jag gör inte det."

Det var även första gången på fyra år som han använde sin förre detta bästa väns namn.


	7. Kapitel 6

_Jag gillar kommentarer, så är det bara :3 Och nu är det en riktigt långt kapitel (för att vara mig ;p) så lite kan ni väl skriva? (:_

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Servitören hade kommit och plockat undan deras tallrikar, vilket hade markerat slutet på deras möte. Florence hade suttit stum, låtit Harry föra en monolog, ett soloframförande, och varenda stavelse hade påverkat henne. Orden, historien, i sig var inget unik, inte alls lika dramatiskt som hon trott. En stund hade hon till och med suttit och känt ilska mot Mr och Mrs Weasley som brutit kontakten för en sådant litet misstag – visserligen bör man ställa till svars för sina handlingar, men de konsekvenser som uppstår kan man inte alltid kontrollera. Hans smärta hade varit påtaglig och hon insåg att det förmodligen var första gången någonsin som Harry fick chansen att prata med någon om det, få förklara sig. Hon tvivlade inte över att han tänkt över händelseförloppet miljoner gånger, att han kommit varenda om-scenario som möjligen fanns, men han hade aldrig fått yttra sina känslor, de hade hållits instängda.

Hon hade tackat för sig, lovat att höra av sig om uppdateringar och sedan klivit ut från resturangen där gatorna började mörkna, folket började ta sig hem till sina familjer och dagen började gå mot sitt slut. Florence var knappt medveten om vart benen förde henne och blev nästan förvånad när hon fann sig utanför The Prophets entré, med sin jacka i ena handen och cigg i den andra. Skakande lätt på huvudet fortsatte hon upp för gatan som inte var direkt överbelamrad av människor och försökte komma ihåg att hon faktiskt gått upp till kontoret för att hämta sina tillbehörigheter – men inget dök upp. Det dröjde inte länge förens tankarna istället vandra vidare till hennes och Harrys samtal, om den sorg hon just mött.

* * *

_När gnistorna började flyga igen började de springa mot delen av skogen som hade tätare växtlighet och hukade sig bakom ett par tallar. Lite hade de trotts allt lärt sig under kriget – om man inte ser den som attackerar är det bättre att söka skydd än att på måfå skicka iväg besvärjelser._

_En av dem började räkna._

_Ett, två, tre och..._

_Någon saknades._

_Förvirrat tittar de sig omkring, för i stundens hetta känns allt som förut, precis som under det året de gömde sig i skogar för att förgöra Horrokruxer. Men det fanns endast en rödhårig Weasley bland dem._

_Ginny._

_Harry tänkte sig inte för, utan började springa för allt vad benen bar honom, tillbaka mot den plats där gnistorna bara några minuter tidigare sken. Liggande på marken ligger hans livs kärlek, och det ena benet har en stor reva tvärs över sig samtidigt blodet rinner stilla ut. Weasleybarnen var i vanliga fall inte särdeles bruna, men Ginny var plötsligt likblek. Utan att titta sig omkring efter någon fiende kastade han sig ner på marken och började mumla formler för att få blodflödet att stanna upp, vilket det gör._

_En trollstav som slängs ner på sidan av sin ägare, bredvid den som kvinnan tappat när hon ramlade._

_Ett par händer som lyfter upp en kvinnokropp som kvider till av smärta._

_"Ginny?"_

_"Det är okej Harry, det är okej nu. Jag snubblade bara."_

_Hon reser sig upp, grimaserar av smärta. Ron och Hermione kommer ikapp, både ser oroliga ut. Trion gör en snabb överläggning och bestämmer sig för att skicka tillbaka Ginny, tillbaka till filten. Hermione erbjuder sig att följa med, men Ginny protesterar kallt, hon klarar sig själv. Både Ron och Hermione insisterar, men Harry lägger sig i och klargör att Ginny kan ta sig tillbaka på egen hand, de andra tre behövs för att lista ut vad som just har hänt._

_Ett par händer som plockar upp två trollstavar, och ger tillbaka dem till vad som denne tror är de rätta ägarna._

_En kyss mellan två älskare._

_En kvinna som haltande börjar småspringa ur skogen._

_En trio som står kvar._

_Ett öde som beseglas._

* * *

Med famlande fingrar tog Florence upp mobilen ur jackans innerficka för att se ett missat samtal som resulterat i ett röstsvarsmeddelande. Efter den datoriserade kvinnan hälsat henne välkommen möts hon av Colins välbekanta röst som ursäktar sig för att han måste jobba över, och en stor ångestklump växer sig stor i Florence mage. Hon klarar inte av att vara ensam ikväll, inte i kväll. Utan att egentligen tänka till vänder hon på stegen, ökar farten och skyndar sig mot tunnelbanan.

Hon hade besökt Trolldomsministeriet flertalet gånger och hittade utan problem till besöksingången. Den telefonkiosk liknande hissen åkte sakta ner under marknivå och en sval röst välkomnade henne, men Florence tog ingen notis. Hon såg människorna, den storslagna välkomsthallen, men hon la inte märkte till något, hon la ingenting på minnet. Hon hade ett uppdrag, en sak i huvudet, och det var att få prata med Colin, att få känna hans trygga omfamning och kunna dra in hans underbara doft. Det var allt hon behövde.

Kvinnan i receptionen granskade henne igenkännande, de hade delat årskurs på Hogwarts men inte elevhem vilket gjorde dem till vagt bekanta, men Florence hade inget minne av vare sig hennes namn eller att de någonsin pratat med varandra. De utförde ett par meningsutbyten, men hon förstod inte vad hon eller den andra kvinnan sa, hon var insluten i ett vakuum. Efter ett par fingervisningen förstod Florence vart Colin befann sig och återigen var hon inte medveten om vart hon gick, hon följde bara sina egna ben.

Efter ett par intetsägande korridorer kom hon fram till ett inglasat mötesrum där hon kunde urskilja Colin bland de andra kostymklädda, och det dröjde inte länge förens han fick syn på henne. Med en förvånad uppsyn ursäktade han sig, tog sig fram genom massan och öppnade dörren försiktigt medan de övriga fortsatte mötet.

I samma sekund om hon lutade kinden mot hans axeln, som hon tillät sig att andas in hans doft och hans kroppsvärme blandades med henne släppte det känslomässiga vakuumet hon befunnit sig i och verkligheten slog emot henne.

"Florence, vad gör du här?", Colin gav henne en bekymrad min," vad har hänt?"

"Inget, jag var tvungen att träffa dig bara", mumlade hon mot hans axel," jag hade intervjun med Harry idag och..."

"Intervjuade du Harry Potter idag?" Colin gav henne en storögd, förvånad blick.

Hon nickade och kunde plötsligt inte hindra tårarna som började strömma ner för kinderna.

"Det var så hemskt, hans historia. Eller, det var inte så mycket det han sa. Fast, jo det var det visst. Men hur han sa det, hur han framträdde. Om sorg kunde förkroppsligas så skulle det vara Harry, han var så..."

Hon hann inte avsluta meningen innan dörren till mötesrummet öppnades och en man stack ut huvudet.

"Är du klar snart Sittenfield? Ministern behöver din hjälp angående avtalet med Turkiet."

"Jag kommer strax", han hade vänt sig mot mannen men så fort dörren stängdes bakom honom var hans blick fixerad vid Florence," åk hem nu och sov, du är alldeles för trött just nu gumman, det är därför du överreager. Jag kommer hem så fort jag kan och så pratar vi om det är, okej?"

Dörren stängdes innan hon hann blinka och plötsligt var hon ensam, utan att vara ett dugg lugnare än tidigare.

* * *

"Jag överreagerade som fan heller! Det är du som aldrig har tid, det är du som jobbar över varenda jävla kväll och tycker du verkligen att jag ska stå ut med att sitta för mig själv varenda kväll?"

"Det är inte det jag säger för i helvete, men du kan inte dyka upp på min arbetsplats, gråtandes, framför mina chefer! Vad kommer de tro om mitt privatliv nu? Att jag inte kan välja en flickvän som är stabil, som springer runt och gråter så fort hon får chansen?"

"Men skaffa dig en stabil flickvän då! Jag drar om det är vad du vill, för jag vet i alla fall vart vårt ytterdörr finns, du verkar ju ha svårt att hitta den med tanke på hur sällan du använder den!"

Vrålen, skriken, ekade inne i hennes huvud. Ilskan fick hela hennes kropp att skaka, och hon visste att hennes anklagelser varken var rättvisa eller genomtänkta. Men hon hade ingen ork att bry sig, det kändes skönt att skrika, att få ut all frustration.

"Du vet att jag inte menar det, men du kan inte...", Colin sänkte tonläget och suckade uppgivet," du kan inte..."

"Jag kan inte vad?", Florence tog ingen notis om Colins försök till att sluta fred," besöka min pojkvän? Prata med min pojkvän när jag har problem?"

De stod på varsin sida av den trådslitna soffan i vardagsrummet, på säkert avstånd. Det var beckmörkt utomhus och gränden nedanför deras lägenhet lystes svagt upp av gatlyktorna, och Florende kände att hon skulle göra nästan vad som helst för att få stå där ute istället, där ute i tystnaden. Innan hon öppna munnen och häva ut sig fler spydigheter gav Colin ifrån sig ett vrål.

"Fan Florence, jag tänker inte stå här och ta din skit hela natten! Skärp till dig för i helvete, så att en normal människa kan prata med dig."

Boken han höll i handen slängde han i ren ilska ner i soffan för att senare storma ut i hallen. Hon hörde hur han svärandes snörade på sig skorna, drog på sig jackan och sedan smällde igen dörren.

Hon kunde inte hindra tårarna som började rinna ner för kinderna, hon hade inte varit beredd på känsloväxlingen. Ilskan gick som genom ett trollslag över till besvikelse, saknad och skam. De hade bråkat tidigare, men Colin hade aldrig lämnade lägenheten, han hade aldrig lämnat henne så här. Hulkandes sjönk hon ner på golvet och försökte lugna ner sig själv. Han skulle komma tillbaka, det skulle bli bra.

Det måste bli bra.


	8. Kapitel 7

_Jag måste erkänna att jag själv gillar den här en aning, heh (: Men hopps ni gillar kapitlet och kommenterar! ;p_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Florence hade lagt sig i sängen, krupit ner under täcket med kläderna på och väntat, väntat på att Colin skulle komma tillbaka. Varje nerv i hennes kropp lyssnade efter minsta ljud i från trapphuset, de lyssnade efter ljudet av fötter som sprang upp till deras ytterdörr, ljudet efter någon som öppnade denna, ljudet av någon som försiktigt tassade sig fram genom lägenheten, som skulle lägga sig ner bredvid henne. Hon lyssnade efter ljudet från han som skulle göra allt bra igen.

När hon slog upp ögonen nästa morgon och solen sken in i sovrummet var det nära att något brast inuti henne. Colin hade inte kommit hem, och grälet tycktes plötsligt bli ännu mer seriöst än vad hon trott kvällen innan. Det betydde att Colin varit så arg, besviken och upprörd att han medvetet sovit borta den natten, han hade letat upp någon polare som lånat ut sin soffa, han hade tagit in på hotell eller åkt hem till sina föräldrar, vad som helst som inte innebar deras lägenhet. Florence kände honom så väl, allt för väl, och hans frånvaro var inte ett bra tecken. Vanligtvis var han stolt av sig och vägrade visa sig svag och be om hjälp från andra – men nu hade han känt sig så förödmjukad att han översteg sina vanliga principer. Det var, som sagt, aldrig ett bra tecken.

Ilsket strök hon undan tårarna som steg framför hennes syn och reste sig upp ur sängen. Om hon tillät sig själv att tänka efter för mycket, känna efter för mycket, skulle hon bryta ihop och bli ett hysteriskt, gråtande psykfall. Istället sprang hon runt i lägenheten och utförde sina vanliga morgonsysslor, allt för att distrahera sig själv från sina egna tankar.

Väl framme på kontoret satte hon sig genast ner för att börja med utkastet till Harry Potter-artikeln, även detta för att fokusera på något helt annat än sitt privatliv. Men hon hann inte skriva mer än tre introducerande rader innan hon påmindes om att skicka iväg en förfrågan till Mr och Mrs. Weasley i fall de var intresserade av att göra intervjun. Visserligen hade de inte svarat på den tidigare – men nu när Harry ställt upp antog Florence att det kunde få dem att ändra sig, eller i alla fall tänka om.

Snabbt rafsade hon ner ett meddelande på ett pergament, reste sig upp från skrivbordet och krockade nästan med Jenny när hon skyndade sig fram längs korridoren mot ugglerummet.

"Kan du förklara varför Colin nyss ringde mig och frågade, väldigt kryptiskt om jag får tillägga, om du var på jobbet idag?"

Hon höll nästan hotfullt upp sin mobiltelefon och pekade med den mot Florence, som stumt stirrade på henne. Senast Colin ringt var det faktiskt hon som stormat ut och försvunnit hel natt – Jenny hade inga planer på att förlåta henne för det, hon ansåg att det var bland det fånigaste och töntigaste Florence någonsin gjort.

"Har ni grälat igen?", Jennys röst mjukades upp," vad grälade ni om? Och hur är det med dig?"

Florence fick bita sig i läppen för att förhindra tårarna, det var en sak att förtränga sina känslor, men när någon kom och påminde en om ens olycka blev det plötsligt mycket svårare. Hon tog ett djupt, darrande andetag men lyckades inte få ur sig några ord, så hon nöjde sig med att nicka sorgset. Jenny var inte sen med att krama om henne.

"Men gumman, varför ringde du inte mig för? Har du sovit ute i natt? Eller har du varit här hela tiden?"

Florence tog några djupa andetag och lyckades få ur sig:

"Det var han som gick ut", hon fick avbryta sitt mumlande för att hindra tårarna som återigen skymde hennes synfält," det var Colin som sprang iväg igår kväll. Jag minns inte vad vi bråkade om, men jag började anklaga honom för att han jobbade för mycket, och då började han gorma om att jag hade för mycket krav..."

Jenny hyschade åt henne, vilket var tur eftersom hon skulle börjat fälla tårar vilken sekund som helst om hon tvingats fortsätta .

"Du vet att Colin älskar dig, han lät riktigt orolig när jag pratade med honom faktiskt. Oroa dig inte Flor, allt kommer bli bra, det vet du. Alla grälar ibland, det hör liksom till", Jenny släppte omfamningen och slog retfullt till henne på armen," och vi vet alla det bästa ligget är försoningssexet!"

Florence fnittrade och en varm, lycklig känsla sköljde över henne. Hon hade verkligen världens bästa vän.

* * *

_Efter att ha sökt igenom skogen en längre stund tog de sig tillbaka mot filten. Harry försökte använda Lumos för att lysa upp den nya beckmörka skogen, men tvingades upprepa formeln ett par gånger eftersom trollstaven inte verkade samarbeta, men han var för fokuserade på annat för att egentligen bry sig. De hade inte sett eller hört några andra oönskade besökare, och beslutat sig därefter att det säkraste vore att ta sig hem så fort som möjligt. När risken att en mugglare kunde se dem var minimal transfererade de sig, vilket Ginny inte kunnat göra då det fortfarande varit alldeles för ljust ute._

_Först såg det ut som om hon låg ner på rygg och bara väntade på dem medan hon tittade på stjärnorna. Men när hon inte reagerade på ljudet av att de anlänt, eller Harrys rop, fylldes alla tre magar av en obehaglig känsla. Ingen var egentligen medveten om det, men de ökade successivt takten på sina steg, Harry sprang nästan när han väl var framme vid hennes livlösa kropp. Cedrics döda ansikte blixtrade förbi snabbt, minnet av kyrkogården för något som kändes som hundra år sedan, men ersattes snabbt med den bittra verkligheten framför honom. Samma förvånade ansiktsuttryck, samma bleka hy, samma stelhet kunde nu finnas i hennes ansikte som hos Cedrics.  
_

_Vad de inte visste då var att Ginny råkat få med sig Harrys trollstav från skogen, för när hon föll och han hjälpte henne la de båda ifrån sig sina respektive stavar, och när de skildes åt förväxlades de i mörkret. Ron anklagade Harry för sin systers död då han var den som pressat på att hon skulle springa ifrån dem och det var även han som delat ut trollstavarna. Det visade sig även att den grupp som de stött på i skogen varit ute efter att döda Harry Potter – men när de inte lyckats tog de det näst bästa – hans flickvän. Ron hade stått och vrålat på honom, anklagat honom för det ena och andra, kallat honom det fula ordet efter det andra och när Hermione äntligen fick tyst på honom var det som om luften gick ur honom. Harry hade sett hur svårt Ron haft för att kontrollera sig, men han hade försiktigt lutat sig mot Harry och med en behärskad röst sagt:_

_"Det här är sista gången vi ses och sista gången vi pratar Mr. Potter."_

* * *

Florence var dödstrött när hon stapplade in genom ytterdörren till lägenheten och la därför inte märke till att kläderna och skorna i hallen hade reducerats till hälften. Det var först när hon gick in i vardagsrummet och fick syn på Colin som hon förstod att något inte stod rätt till. Han stod försiktigt lutad mot soffans rygg, med armarna i kors och en bister uppsyn.

"Jag har packat ner det mesta av mina grejer, jag får komma tillbaka en annan dag och hämta det sista," hans röst var iskall," om du kunde vara snäll och packa ner dem i den här lådan," han pekade mot en tom flyttlåda bredvid sig.

Det kändes som om andning upphörde och även om hon hörde vartenda ord Colin sa kunde hon inte ta in deras innebörd. När han såg hennes förbluffade och förvirrade min mjuknade han upp en aning, gick fram till henne och tog tag med båda händerna i hennes armar.

"Det var väl det här du ville, eller hur Flor?"

Hon tvingade sig själv att möta hans blick och kunde uttyda en skymt av hopp i hans ögon. Enda sedan hon varit liten hade folk klagat på hur envis och stolt hon var – och dessvärre var dessa egenskaper emot henne även denna dag. Så försiktigt som hon bara vågade ryckte hon sig ur hans grepp och nickade:

"Ring innan du kommer förbi bara, jag gillar inte att bli överraskad så här i min egna lägenhet."

Colin hajade genast till, men valde att inte anmärka hennes ordval – det var ju i praktiken deras. Utan att säga ett ord steg han förbi henne och smällde igen dörren efter sig när han lämnade henne ensam kvar, ensam kvar i den plötsligt jättelika lägenheten.


	9. Kapitel 8

_Vad ska jag säga? JAG SER ATT FOLK LÄSER, men få skriver? Allt som behövs är ett hej, en bekräftelse på att ni faktiskt finns ;p det uppskattas något enormt! Och jag kräver inget efter _varje kapitel_, men lite då och då i alla fall? Snälla?_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

I drygt två veckor hade hon varit som en robot, vaknat på morgonen, gjort i ordning sig, ätit sin mat, gått till jobbet, skrattat efter skämt – som hon aldrig tyckt varit roliga – svarat att hon mådde bra när folk frågat, för att senare komma hem till den fortfarande tomma lägenheten och somna.

Florence kände sig inte bara sviken utan också vilse. Det fanns inget mer hon ville än att lösa hela situationen med Colin, men hennes stolthet hindrade henne från att försöka. Om han inte vill vara med henne skulle han inte behöva, så enkelt var det. Tappert hade han lämnat flertalet meddelanden på hennes telefonsvarare, men när hon konsekvent vägrat både svara och ringa tillbaka hade han tvingats spela in ett röstsvar där han bad om en paus, och att de skulle ta några veckor isär och se vad som hände. Korkad var hon inte, en paus var en finskriven versionen av att göra slut.

Inte för att hon tänkte ur det perspektivet förens flera år senare, men hon hade varit extremt tursam med det uppdrag hon ändå haft under den här tiden. Redaktörerna var medvetna om den spända stämningen mellan parterna i Potter-artikeln och hon hade tillsvidare haft en obegränsad tidsvrist, vilket gjorde att ingen av hennes chefer lade märke till de små och knappa framstegen hon gjorde under de två veckorna hon spenderade med att reparera sitt brustna hjärta. Hade Florence varit tillskriven vilken annan uppgift som helst tvekade hon inte på att hon inte jobbat länge till på The Prophet.

En högljud smäll fick henne att rycka till i förvåning. Föremålet som orsakat oväsendet var dagens upplaga av tidningen och upphovsmakaren var ingen mindre än Jenny, som stod med armarna i kors bakom hennes skrivbordsstol.

"Flor, du kan inte sitta och göra absolut ingenting! Jag förstår att du inte mår bra, men folk har börjat prata. Om du inte ens försöker ta dig fram med den här artikeln dröjer det inte länge förens någon av de andra gamarna här skvallrar för cheferna och poff," hon knäppte med fingrarna för att poängtera sitt påstående," du är utan både uppdraget och lönen."

Hon stönade och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Hur kom det sig att folk fick tjänstledigt efter sjukdomsfall inom släkten eller när någon dött, och i vissa fall efter skilsmässa, men inte när man gjort slut med sin pojkvän? Florence kunde inte minnas att hon någonsin känt sig så skör, känslig och värdelös som under de senaste dagarna. Ville man verkligen ha henne där då? Tillförde hon verkligen något till sin arbetsplats? Hon tvivlade starkt.

Harkligen som hördes ifrån Jennys strupe förde henne tillbaka till nutiden och muttrande började hon plocka med lite papper.

"Ja, jag ska sätta igång snart."

"Inte snart Flor, nu."

"Men..."

"Inga 'men' för fan!" Jenny vände på stolen och sjönk ner på knä för att komma i samma nivå som Florence," du börjar skriva nu, förstår du det? Inga ursäkter, inga bortförklaringar. Vad det än är som du behöver göra, gör det nu, inte sen."

Florence ryggade tillbaka en aning i sin stol och försökte under ett par sekunder att känna igen sin bästa vän. De hade bråkat förut, de hade höjt rösten, men aldrig hade hon blivit behandlat som ett litet barn av Jenny. Men hon skulle aldrig förstått allvaret i situationen om det inte varit för henne. Så utan att säga något reste hon sig ur stolen och började samla ihop diverse redskap från skrivbordet. Jenny bevakade varenda en av hennes rörelser och när Florence efter flera minuters tystnad vände sig och mumlade ett: "Klar" fortsatte Jenny sina förmaningar.

"Du kan inte fortsätta så här, det förstår du väl gumman? Jag vet hur mycket Colin betyder för dig, men om du någonsin vill ha tillbaka honom så är det inte genom att sitta och grubbla här," hon gjorde en svepande gest över kontorslandskapet innan hon fortsatte, nyfiken den här gången," så vart ska du nu?"

"Jag behöver ett par kompletterande uppgifter från Mr. Potter," hon drog ett djupt andetag för att lugna nerverna," så jag kommer inte tillbaka idag."

Jenny gav sin vän en medlidande blick, och kramade om henne sen.

"Du klarar av det här, det vet du va?"

* * *

Det oannonserande besöket hade överraskat honom rejält. När hon uppdagat sig i dörröppningen med ett leende hade hans hjärta hoppat över ett slag, hans andning stannat upp och alla de tankar han burit omkring på försvunnit. Ursäktande hade hon förklarat att hon behövde några ytterligare detaljer till sin artikel, och motvilligt hade Harry bjudit in henne. Det var inte så att han inte ville ha henne där, prata med henne, känna av hennes närvaro. Nej, det var snarare så att hans hem inte var det man ville visa upp. _Grimmaldiplan_ hade återgått till att bli det gråa, trista och instängda huset som Harry först lärt känna det som. Under sina år med Ginny – och framför allt under Fenixorderns år – hade en viss ordning befunnit sig och det hade till och med varit hemtrevligt. Men efter olyckan fyra år tidigare hade allt fått förfalla, och det var tack vare Krake som huset ens var beboeligt.

* * *

Harry eskorterade henne till samlingsrummet där släkttavlan för familjen Black fortfarande hängde kvar. Sittandes i varsin soffa mittemot varandra hade de börjat prata – och vad de pratade. I början hade samtalet hållit sig till Ginny och dagen i skogen, men när Florence fått de uppgifter hon behövt övergick samtalsämnen till allt mellan himmel och jord. Det hade känts befriande att få skratta – vilket hon gjorde tills tårarna rann – och prata obehindrat med någon som inte kände till uppbrottet mellan henne och Colin. Solen som i början av mötet skinit genom de smutsiga fönsterna hade börjat klättra ner för himlen och efter vad som kändes som en halvtimme satt de nästan i enbart mörker.

Reaktionen hade hon inte varit beredd på, men när hon lirkande frågat om han försökt ta kontakt med paret Weasley hade hans leende dött och blicken slocknat. Hastigt hade Harry rest sig upp och vandrat fram till fönstret, där han tyst studerade utsikten under ett par minuter. Ansiktsuttrycket var plågat och han såg plötsligt skör ut, ensam. Florende reste även hon på sig och gick fram till honom. Trevande lade hon ner handen på hans arm, och när han vände sig förvånat om – han hade inte hört henne närma sig – kändes allt plötsligt uppenbart.

Hungrigt hade deras läppar pressats mot varandra, tungorna hade lekt och tänder krockat. Knapparna på hennes blus knäpptes upp och när hon började fingra på hans skärp tog han tag i hennes hand och ledde henne upp för ett par trappor till en becksvart korridor och in till ett sovrum. Omgivningen bemödade hon inte en tanke, utan fortfarande kyssandes ramlade de ner i sängen. Allt som hördes var ljudet av deras tunga andning, när klädesplagg drogs av och kastades iväg till något hörn i rummet, och efter ett tag ett rytmiskt dunkande följt av stön och ännu mer andning.


	10. Kapitel 9

_Jag vill tacka Torbjörn för en ytterst fin kommentar till förra kapitlet! Det var verkligen sjukt kul att läsa! (:_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 9  
**

Ljuset stack i ögonen, oljudet från trafiken runtomkring framkallade huvudvärk och den ständigt växande ångestklumpen i magen gjorde henne illamående. Många skulle påstå att det var allt annat än en trevlig morgon, och i vanliga fall skulle Florence vara benägen att hålla med – men efter den senaste natten förtjänade hon detta. Att vara otrogen, att ha sex med en nästintill främmande man, var inte i stil med hennes karaktär. Vad hon än försökte skingra tankarna med så gick det inte, allt hon såg framför sig var Colins ansikte. De var inget par längre, de hade separerat, gjort slut, gått skilda vägar, avslutat sitt förhållande, men skuldkänslorna åt ändå upp henne inifrån. Hon kunde inte övertala sig själv till att hon inte agerat fel, för känslomässigt sett hade hon det. Colin och hon må vara isär för tillfället, men hennes undermedvetna hade satt sin tillit till att han skulle komma tillbaka, att allt bara var en kris som skulle gå att lösa. Men efter det här – efter att hon varit otrogen med Harry Potter, av alla människor – var hennes framtidsförhoppningar grusade med all säkerhet. Den smärta hon upplevde bara hon tänkte tanken att Colin spenderat natten med en annan kvinna var nog för att hon skulle förstå vilket dråpslag hennes nattliga äventyr skulle bli för honom.

Hon hade endast reagerat på instinkt, stängt av moraltanten i huvudet, den lilla rösten som ger en de råd man bör följa, och djuriskt tagit för sig av det hennes kropp begärde. Än hade Florence inte vågat reflektera över det faktum att hon utnyttjat en person som på kort tid ändå kommit henne nära, och den vänskap det funnits förutsättningar för var bortblåst. På alldeles för kort tid hade hon lyckats såra två av de män i hennes liv som kommit att påverka det mest.

Om det inte varit för den uggla som väntat på henne när hon kom hem var hon osäker på om något skulle ha lyckats väcka henne ur den dvala hon befunnit sig i. För vilken vanlig mugglare som helst skulle denna fågel i sig vara en historisk upplevelse att få syn på, men hennes ögon hade vant registrerat varelsen som, utan att ens blinka, maniskt stirrade på hennes lägenhet från en parabol monterad på husfasaden mittemot. Utan att ta av sig ytterkläderna eller skorna vandrade hon fram den korta biten genom lägenheten och slog upp fönstret, och som på en given signal flög den bärnstensfärgade ugglan fram till henne. Med ett vagt 'ho' lämnade den över ett kuvert i hennes hand innan den återigen vecklade ut vingarna för att ta sig hem igen.

Den snirkliga handstilen var totalt oigenkännlig, så vitt Florence kunde minnas hade hon aldrig stött på den tidigare. Hoppet om att Colin varit avsändaren slocknade, och utan någon större entusiasm spretade hon upp kuvertet, vecklade ut brevet och läste meddelandet. Kort, nästan ilsket, men ytterst informativt.

* * *

Hermione hade blivit förvånad – i en mild beskrivning – när Ron kommit hem från jobbet och deklarerat att han skickat iväg en uggla till journalisten som ivrigt kontaktat dem de senaste veckorna. Under fyra år hade händelsen med Ginny legat under ett lock, de hade inte lämnat någon som helst kommentar till den yttre världen. Tillsammans hade de skärmat av sig från resten av samhället, tillsammans hade de försökt läka de sår som uppstod. När hon försökte få fram en förklaring till detta fick hon en axelryckning till svar, ett "Jag kände för det".

Hon kunde erkänna att vara gravid var under sina perioder underbart, när hon kände fötterna som sparkade, när den lille hade hicka eller den moderliga kärleken som upprymde henne mellan varven. Men i fall som dessa var det hemskt. Först hade hon försökt resonera logiskt med honom, få ut ett vettigt svar. När han envist hävdade att "Det bara blev så" kunde hon tillslut inte hindra sina hormoner från att reagera. Hermione kände sig utlämnad, oönskad och utanför när han vägrade prata med henne, när han ljög henne rakt upp i ansiktet. Utan förvarning hade tårarna börjat rinna och i ren ilska hade den ena svordomen följt efter den andra. Ron, som aldrig hanterade konfrontationer särskilt bra, blev tyst och när hon lugnat ner sig strök han henne försiktigt över ryggen och mumlade fram:

"Hermione, det har gått fyra år och vi har inte lyckats gå vidare än. Vi behöver det här, kunna prata ut om det som hände, en gång för alla. Sen är det ett avslutat kapitel, för alltid."

Deras blickar mötes, hans oroade, hennes lugnande. Hermione kröp – så gott det gick med den svällande magen – in i Rons omfamning, med huvudet fortfarande tätt intill hans.

"Och säg mig, Ronald Weasley, hur kom du fram till detta?"

Hans blick flackade iväg, och han rodnande en aning.

"Jo, den där pyko... psy... psykologen du tvingade iväg mig till påstod att det skulle vara bra för oss båda."

"Och du lyssnade faktiskt på henne?"

Han nickade, och hon log.

Deras läppar möttes, hans oroliga, hennes lugnande.

* * *

Klockan på väggen tickade på, markerade att tiden höll på att rinna iväg. Tysta satt de samlade i ett avlångt, trångt kök. I vanliga fall brukade intervjuer ske på neutral mark, folk tenderade att bli alldeles för beskyddande när de vistades hemma hos sig. Men makarna Weasley hade varit bestämda, deras kök eller inget intervju.

När Florence ringt på dörren till huset som låg i utkanten av villaområdet, som var fyllt med likadana, intetsägande byggnader, hade hon blivit välkomnade med nästan överdriven artighet. Hon hann inte – och misstänkte att hon inte skulle få heller – se så mycket mer av insidan förutom en väldigt ljus och öppen hall innan hon visade in till köket. Där var väggytorna var täckta med skåp, uppradade bredvid varandra, och i mitten stod ett enda avlångt träbord. Hon hade slagit sig ner och de båda makarna hade satt sig mittemot henne. Nervöst kallprat, om vädret och den rådande qudditchsäsongen hann de prata sig igenom innan de kom in på det verkliga ämnet.

Deras historia om händelseförloppet skilde sig inte alls från Harrys, de hade uppfattat allting precis som han gjort. Florence valde att inte trycka allt för mycket på det faktum att de anklagade deras förre detta bästa vän för Ginny Weasleys död, vilket hon insåg var ett klokt val. För så fort hennes frågor ens snuddade vid ämnet blev svaren korta och bitska.

Två timmar efter att hon stigit in över tröskeln började hon packa ihop sina saker för att dra sig hemåt, hemåt till ensamheten, när Mrs. Weasley avbröt henne.

"Har du pratat något med honom?"

Florence förstod med ens vem hon pratade om, namn var överflödigt.

"Ja."

"Har han det bra?"

"Nej."

Det lilla ordet fick både henne och hennes man att rycka till. Mr Weasley hade vid sin frus första fråga ofrivilligt grimaserat, som om han velat hindra henne från att undra. Men Florence svar såg ut att ha piskat till dem. Utan ett ord till reste hon på sig, och började gå mot ytterdörren.

"Du tycker att vi har gjort fel, eller hur?" Mr Weasleys frågade hängde i luften.

"Jag är inte här för att uttrycka min personliga åsikt," svarade Florence samtidigt som hon vände sig om för att möta hans blick.

"Hon var min syster. Jag var tvungen att anklaga någon," ilsket reste han sig upp och slog näven i bordet," hennes död kunde inte bara ses som en olycka, det finns alltid någon som är ansvarig."

"Du reagerade som vilken storebror som helst," Florence log sorgset," du glömde bara bort hur man är någons vän mitt i allt."

Mrs Weasley reste sig upp klumpigt och la ena handen på sin mans arm, stöttande. Han vände ner huvudet, och svarade mer till sin fru än till Florence.

"Jag saknar honom."

"Säg inte det till mig."

"Tror du han vill prata med mig?"

Plötsligt var Mr och Mrs Weasleys blickade fixerade på henne, som om hennes svar kunde rädda dem från lidandet, från sorgen. Även om hon ville lindra deras smärta, kunde hon inte hindra sig själv från att säga den sanningen hon själv inte ens visste att hon kände till.

"Jag tror att han vill prata med Ginny."

Mr Weasley nickade.

"Jag med."


	11. Kapitel 10

**Okej, det var en review på förra kapitlet, vilket inte var särskilt peppande med tanke på hur många som faktiskt läser. R&R people! Och nu med mycket plugg så gäller det att jag blir motiverad, och alla reviews är en stoor hjälp på vägen!**

Men jag vill tacka **Narcissa-Weasly** och **Prins Hannes** för deras reviews.  
Den förstnämde och** KidaRiddle **samt **TheFaceOfHeaven** för att de har denna fiction på deras alertlist!  
Och framför allt, åter igen **Prins Hannes**,** GroteskAffe** och** My April **för att de har den på deras favoritelist!

**NI GÖR MIG GLAD! OCH KOM IGEN NU ALLA, R&R SÅ UPPDATERAS DET OFTARE, DET LOVAR JAG! **

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Bilderna låg spridda över vardagsrumsbordet och på golvet runtomkring. Leende ansikten, lyckliga människor, minnen förkapslade på pappersark. Det skiftade mellan rörliga fotografier där miniatyrer av vännerna, Colin och hon själv skrattade, dansade och poserade. Kort där de stod orörliga, likt statyer, för evigt förvissade till det förflutna. Födelsedagar, högtider, fester, otaliga sommarkvällar, höstdagar och vinterpromenader. Allt fanns fångat, nedtryckt på små pappersbitar.

Efter mötet med Mr och Mrs. Weasley, efter att ha sett deras samspel, deras samhörighet, hade den brännande smärtan i hennes hjärta tilltagit i styrka. Florence hann inte längre än in i hallen förrän tårarna kom, forsandes ner för hennes bleka kinder, och tillät sig själv för första gången sedan han lämnat henne att känna av ensamheten, lägga märke till de detaljer som förändrats som hon tidigare tvingat sig själv att ignorera.

Hallen som tidigare känts för liten ekade ödsligt tom, som om livet sugits ur den. Golvytan som Colin täckt upp med sina skor var plötsligt synbar och om hon råkade hänga sin jacka på fel krok var det ingen som kom och klagade, nej, det var ingen som klagade om något längre.

Med fumlande fingrar och ett tårögt synfält drog hon av sig skorna för att senare slänga in dem i väggen, och struntade blankt i det irriterande bankandet som hennes granne någon minut senare startade med. Hon plockade upp väskan från golvet för att tömma ut delar av innehållet i vardagsrummet, men en liten post-it lapp fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Halvt dold under dörrmattan låg den fastklistrad mot parketten, och hon böjde sig ner för att plocka upp den.

_"Verkliga kärlekshistorier har aldrig något slut."_

Den välbekanta handstilen fick det att hugga till i hjärtat. I början av deras förhållande hade hon mötts av en ny lapp varje morgon, ett citat eller ett gulligt meddelande från Colin, som varit uppsatt på ytterdörren. Med tiden hade de blivit färre, men efter en ovanligt mysig hemmakväll eller ett extra häftigt gräl brukade det alltid finnas en trevlig morgonhälsning, en påminnelse om hur lyckligt lottade de var.

För visst hade de varit lyckliga?

Frågan gav henne rysningar utmed ryggraden, och pappret i handen skrynklades ihop då fingrarna på ren reflex knöts samman. Ett frö av tvivel planterades inuti henne, och med ens var hon tvungen att ta reda på svaret. Väskan lämnade hon var i hallen på golvet, brevid post-it lappen som hon släppt taget om. Hon rusade fram till hyllan ute i vardagsrummet och ryckte ut de båda lådorna som innehöll deras fotografier för att bära bort dem till bordet vid soffan. I samma rörelse som hon satte sig ner började hon placera ut korten, som var en blandning av de magiska och mugglarvarianten. Och visst såg de lyckliga ut. Inte bara på grund av alla leenden och skratt, utan för hur det tindrade i deras ögon. Ord, gester och leende går att förfalska, men inte blickar. En bild må säga tusen ord, men blickar behöver inga för att berätta sin historia.

Colins miniatyr hade dykt upp i ett av fotografierna från förra julen. Med armarna runt Florence midja lyfte han upp henne i det snötäckta landskapet runt dem. Hon hade sina händer knyta bakom hans nacke och munnen var öppen, och om det hade varit möjligt att höra ljud skulle hennes skratt ekat genom hela lägenheten. Det hade snöat den kvällen, så små flingorna yrde ner kring dem och deras kinder var rosiga efter kylan.

Jo, de hade varit lyckliga. De hade till och med varit väldigt lyckliga.

Som genom ett trollslag slog tröttheten emot henne och med en suck släppte hon ifrån sig fotografiet, men ångrade sig snabbt när hon såg att Colin försvann. Hysteriskt började hon att rota igenom de resterande korten, hennes händer rafsade i de högar hon byggt upp på bordet och när hon inte hittade honom där kastade hon sig ner på golvet för att leta. Men han var borta, lika borta som sitt verkliga jag. Utmattad lutade hon sig tillbaka mot soffan och torkade bort de tårar som sakta börjat rinna ner för kinderna. Hon hade förmodligen aldrig gråtit så här mycket under hela sitt liv, inte en enda gång. Colin hade krossat henne, smulat sönder hennes hjärta och lämnat kvar resterna.

* * *

_"Lovar du att aldrig lämna mig?"_

_"Om du lovar att aldrig lämna mig först."_

_"Jag lovar att aldrig lämna dig Colin Sittenfield, aldrig, aldrig, aldrig!"_

_"Och jag lovar att jag stannar hos dig så länge du vill ha mig Florence McCarthy."_

_"Men lägg av, säg inte så!"_

_"Aj! Du behöver inte slåss för det," skratt, "Vad syftar du på min kära?"_

_"Att du stannar så länge jag vill att du ska göra det."_

_"Men jag gör ju det. Jag tänker inte lämna dig förens den dagen du ber mig."_

_"Jag vill inte att du lämnar mig, aldrig."_

_"Då gör jag inte det."_

_"Lova."_

_"Vad?"_

_"Att du stannar förevigt."_

_"Flor, jag tänker aldrig lämna dig."_

_En kyss._

_"Jag älskar dig."_

_"Jag älskar dig."_

* * *

Florence väcktes abrupt ur sina drömmar när det bryskt knackade på dörren. Nacken värkte och hon insåg att hon somnat där hon satt på golvet, lutades mot soffan med alla kort utspridda runt sig. Hon ropade ut ett "Kommer!" och reste sig sakta upp för att inte förvärra smärtan. Att plocka undan alla fotografier kunde – om man var mugglare det vill säga – vara omöjligt om man inte ville att besökaren skulle få vänta för länge, Florence var väl medveten om de vardagsbekymmer hennes mugglarvänner dagligen mötte. Så trollstaven åkte ur fickan och efter att viftat och mumlat några gånger befann sig alla kort och lådor på sina respektive platser i bokhyllan.  
Det knackade ytterligare en gång på dörren och hon skyndade sig dit för att öppna. På vägen snubblade hon nästan på väskan som stod kvar på hallgolvet, så hon flyttade undan den. I samma veva fick hon syn på post-it lappen som även den låg kvar. Hon tog upp pappersbiten och tänkte att hon skulle slänga den senare. För vilket värde hade den nu?

Harry såg lika ensam och förvirrad ut som under deras tidigare möten, men när han fick syn på henne tändes en glimta hopp i hans blick.

"Hej! Du har inte svarat på mina samtal sen..." han tittade generat ner i marken och harklade sig," ja, den där natten. Jag tänkte bara..." Hans blick åkte upp igen.

Hon förlorade sig i hans ögon på ett sätt som hon inte trott var möjligt. Den smaragdgröna färgen skiftade i olika nyanser från lysrörsbelysningen som var uppsatt i korridoren, och hennes blick fick honom att tystna. Hon tog ett steg närmare och lät ena handen leta sig upp till Harrys panna, vilket även hennes ögon gjorde.

Ärret.

Hennes pekfinger följde med blixtens konturer. Det historiska...

"Är ni upptagna eller ska jag återkomma?"

De både ryckte ofrivilligt till och hoppade ett steg bakåt. Colin stod bara någon meter ifrån dem och granskade de båda med kyla.

"Det är inga problem, ni ser ut att ha någon privat konversa..."

"Nej!"

Florence var inte medveten om att hon nästan skrek, men den hysteriska tonen i hennes röst var inte svår att undvika.

"Det är absolut ingen fara McCarthy, jag kan återkomma," Colins blick borrade sig in i hennes, som om den letade efter något," du ser upptagen ut."

McCarthy? Men vad hände med Florence? Flor? Gumman? Älsklingen? Dög de namnen inte längre? Hade de senaste veckorna verkligen raderat ut deras historia till den bredden att hon bara var ett efternamn?

"Det är ingen fara," viskade hon," Harry hälsade på för att se hur det var med mi..."

"Du ser ut att må bra," sarkasmen var tydlig i hans röst, och han tillade i en viskning," jag hade faktiskt högre tankar om dig McC..."

"Mitt namn är Florence, du är välkommen att använda det. Och när vi ändå berör ämnet så; du ser också ut att må bra."

Om det var något som fick henne att tända till så var det angrep. Var hon sårad? Ja. Var hon krossad? Ja. Ville hon visa det för mannen framför sig, som verkade helt oberörd? Nej.

"Du har ingen," han tog ett ilsket steg emot henne," absolut ingen rätt att tala om för mig hur jag mår!"

Innan hon hann svara bröt Harry sig in.

"Jag ska nog dra mig hem."

"Åh nej," Colin bröstade upp sig," du ska ingenstans."

"Du säger inte till honom vad han får inte får göra!" Florence blängde på honom.

"Förlåt, det var inte mening att förlämpa din nya pojkvän," han log sarkastiskt," McCarthy."

"Vet du vad?" Skrek hon. "Du kan dra, åk tillbaka till vilket jävla skithål du bor i just nu. Lämna mig ifred, lämna Harry ifred," hon var nära att smälla till honom, men kom ihåg lappen hon höll i den hårt knutna högerhanden, som hon istället tryckte upp mot hans bröst," ta den här, och ta med dig själv och försvinn – hör du det? - försvinn ur mitt liv."

Stumt tog Colin emot lappen, och mimade orden som stod på den när han tyst läste.

_"Verkliga kärlekshistorier har aldrig något slut."_

Hans mun öppnades och blicken byte skepnad från ilska till sårbarhet. Men innan han hann yttra ett ord till väste Florence.

"Nu ska jag och Harry," hon gjorde en överdramatisk gest med handen och pekade på Harry," gå in och knulla i vår gamla säng. Nöjd med det? Precis som du trodde," hon började klappa händerna," grattis. Du lyckades klura ut allt. Känner du dig smart nu?"

Hon hånlog.

På utsidan.

På insidan grät hon hysteriskt. En reaktion, det var allt hon bad om. Vad som helst.

Men inga ord kom, bara en tom blick.

Så utan att säga något mer drog Florence med sig Harry in i hallen och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

Hade hon bara väntat i fyra sekunder till, eller öppnat upp dörren igen, hade hon fått se sin gamla pojkvän, sitt livs kärlek, börja gråta. Inget hystersikt, likt hennes, utan ett par stilla tårar som rann ner för hans kinder och som snabbt torkades bort med baksidan av en hand. Och hon hade fått se hur sårad han var, hur ensam han var.


	12. Kapitel 11

**TACK SÅ HEMSKT, HEMSKT MYCKET FÖR ALLA REVIEWS. DET VÄRMER SOM IN I -------! Heh. Så, Prins Hannes, KidaRiddle, TheFaceOfHeaven, Goddy och Torbjörn, tack!  
**

_(r&r)_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

"Du får ursäkta mig Florence, men Krake lovade att ha maten klar vid sex-tiden, och," Harry tittade ner på sin klocka, densamma som han fått på sin 17 årsdag," den är närmare sju nu. Jag vill inte låta honom vänta för länge, han klarar inte riktigt av det."

Han hade inte svårt att minnas den tid han spenderat på Grimmaldiplan tillsammans med Ron och Hermione under deras jakt på Voldemorts horrokruxer, eller alla de faror de utsatt sig för. Efter att de lyckats med sitt intrång på ministeriet hade tanken varit att de skulle ta sig hem och fira med en brakmåltid som Krake framställts. Men när de tvingades fly hals över huvud för att inte bli tagna av dödsätare hade husalfen lämnats kvar ensam, och efter det hade han svårt att hantera försenade hemkomster.

Egentligen vill han inte lämna kvar Florence ensam. Han ville aldrig lämna hennes sida, någonsin. Men den effekt Colin Sittenfield haft genom att bara dyka upp i en dåligt belyst hyreshuskorridor gav honom alla de svar han sökt när han bestämt sig för att besöka henne. Harry hade inte varit på jakt efter ett romantiskt förhållande, och efter den natt han och Florence tillbringat tillsammans hade han ältat sig i skuldkänslor. Vad skulle Ginny ha sagt? Närhet vad var han letat efter, vad hans undermedvetna krävt. Förtrollad av någon form av illusion hade han trott sig vara förälskad, men avsaknaden av reaktion från Florence uppenbara förhållande till Sittenfield var en abrupt väckning. Förälskad var han inte. Attraherad, men inte förälskad. Den sorg som vält upp inom honom var för första gången inte självcentrerad, utan baserades på det faktum att ett uppenbarligen älskade par bröt upp mitt framför ögonen på honom. Han ville inte bli indragen i ett triangeldrama, speciellt inte i ett där han faktiskt ansåg sig ha kommit väldigt nära en av parterna. En riktigt vän var det länge sedan han haft – Krake var en bra tjänare, men inte mycket till sällskap – och han avskydde att se den person som stod honom närmast lida. För det var ju så det var nu, Florence McCarthy var den enda personen han hade i världen.

I de levandes värld i alla fall.

* * *

Med ryggen lutande mot ytterdörren hade Florence sakta glidit ner på hallgolvet och inte kunnat kontrollera de snyftningar som uppstod i samband med de tårar som rullade ner för hennes kinder. Benen drogs upp till hakan och hon slöt armarna kring dem samtidigt som ansiktet begravdes mot knäna. Det dröjde flera sekunder innan hon kom ihåg att Harry faktiskt stod inne i hallen med henne, men det faktum trängde hon snabbt undan. I vanliga fall bet hon ihop, men varenda förhoppning om ett återförenande med Colin var bortblåst, den minimala chansen som funnits hade raderats i samma sekund som hon börjat gasta om att ha sex med Harry. Den här gången kunde hon inte kontrollera sig, hur gärna hon än ville. Några få, tappra försök att intala sig själv om att "han är bara en pojke" lyckades hon med, fast helt utan resultat. Colin var inte bara en pojke. Han var Den Pojken.

Hur många minuter som hann ticka iväg innan en hand landade på hennes arm var hon osäker på, men flertalet skulle hon satsa alla sina galleoner på utan att blinka. Händerna torkade bort spåren av tårarna och hon böjde upp ansiktet för att möta Harrys blick.

"Du får ursäkta mig Florence, men Krake lovade att ha maten klar vid sex-tiden, och," han pausade för att titta på sin klocka," den är närmare sju nu. Jag vill inte låta honom vänta för länge, han klarar inte riktigt av det."

Hans klargröna blick mötte hennes, och hon nickade stumt till svar. Självklart skulle han inte stanna kvar här för alltid, han hade ett liv att återvända till. Bittert lade hon till "vilket liv?", men ångrade sig snabbt. Det var inte Harrys fel att hans liv var innehållslöst. Delvis kanske, men en människa kan inte ta hur många motgångar som helst, precis som för en växt krävs det ljusglimtar ibland för att man ska lyckas överleva.

"Jag vill inte vara otrevlig, men du blockerar dörren," han gav henne ett svagt, charmerande leende, men som snabbt ersattes av en orolig min," klarar du dig själv nu?"

Florence svarade medan hon hastigt reste på sig:

"Förlåt, det var inte min mening, och jag klarar mig, du behöver inte oroa dig."

"Åh, men jag vill oroa mig."

Han sökte hennes blick och höll den stadigt. Den osäkerhet hon burit runt på och känslan av att vara helt blottad, utan skydd, försvann. Florence insåg att det fanns någon som fortfarande brydde sig, som faktiskt tog sig tiden för att ta hand om henne. Utan att tänka sig för slöt hon armarna kring hans hals och borrade in ansiktet mot hans axel. Harry var inte sen med att svara och han lade sina armar runt hennes midja. Under flera minuter stod de stilla i omfamningen, utan att säga ett ord. Allt som hördes var deras andetag, som först var i otakt men efter att ett par minuter passerat var helt i takt med varandra.

* * *

"Det här var bland det godaste jag ätit!"

Florence kommentar fick husalfen att sträcka på ryggen och le stort:

"Krake är alltid glad att stå till tjänst. Mr Potter bjuder hem gäster allt för sällan."

En varnande blick från husbonden fick husalfen att tystna, och Florence brast ut i skratt när Krake svarade.

"Krake misstog sig. Han får nästan arbeta ihjäl sig med alla de uppgifter han ägnar sig åt. Det är nästan för mycket spring i det här huset."

Det fullkomligen dröp sarkasm om orden, och Florence kunde bara avundas den relation Harry verkade dela med sin husalf. Och när svaret från honom blev ett par himlande ögon ursäktade sig husalfen med ett leende.

De renskrapade tallrikarna var undan dukade och ett par tekoppar hade plockats fram. Köket på Grimmaldiplan var litet, trångt och gammalmodigt. Men hon kunde inte låta att tycka – på något konstigt vis – att det kändes hemmatrevligt. Brasan i hörnet sprakade på, och de tända ljusen på bordet som skimrade i mörkret bidrog med all säkerhet till den känslan. Hon suckade lyckligt, glad över att den känslostorm som drabbat henne tidigare under dagen lagt sig för stunden.

När Krake försvann hur köket vände hon återigen uppmärksamheten mot Harry, och återupptog det samtalsämne de berört under middagen.

"Men om du fick välja mellan alla dessa äventyr, De vises sten, Hemligheternas kammare, den magiska trekampen, kampen mot Voldemort och ja, allt du varit med om, vad är det absolut roligaste?"

Först fick hon en förvånad min som svar, men orden trillade tids nog hur Harry mun.

"Roligaste?"

Hon tog en klunk av sitt te och ställde ner koppen innan hon svarade.

"Ja?"

"Folk brukar fråga vad som var svårast eller läskigast, men aldrig, aldrig," han log svagt," vad som var roligast."

"Men någon favorit måste du ju ha?"

Harry kliade sig fundersamt på hakan, och svarade långsamt, som om han tänkte efter riktigt noggrant.

"Det måste vara under femte året, när vi startade Dumbledores Arme, DA, som du vet allt om." Han väntade på en godkännande nick från henne innan han fortsatte," det var först då allt blev allvar, och en del frågetecken klarnade. Folk var inte lika varsamma, jag stämplades inte som en liten pojke längre. Även om det långt senare kom fram att jag egentligen inte kände till något alls."

Tystnaden drog sig in över dem och Florence kände ingen brådska att bryta den, vilket Harry däremot hade. Han studsade upp och plockade bort deras tekoppar. Munnen gick i ett och hon kunde höra hur upprymd han lät, lycklig. Förmodligen var det länge sedan han fick prata med någon överhuvudtaget, verkligen prata, och med största sannolikhet ännu längre sedan han pratade om något som gladde honom.

"Vill du se något, förresten?"

Med en ivrig uppsyn avbröt han sin egna monolog och vinkade med sig henne mot trapphuset. Nyfiket följde hon efter honom till den mörka korridoren, upp för ett par trappor. När de passerade det som tidigare varit Harry och Ginnys sovrum lade hon märkte till att han för första gången inte stannade till med en sorgsen blick för att betrakta rummet, utan fortsatte bestämt uppåt. De kom fram till ett dammigt, instängt rum. En blankt, böjligt tyg låg slängt över en stol, och Harry plockade upp det.

"En osynlighetsmantel," han kastade det över sig, och försvann helt," har funnits i släkten i generationer," hörde hon hans röst fortsätta innan han slängde av sig den.

Under manteln låg det ett fotoalbum, som hon lyfte upp och började bläddra i då Harry böjt sig ner framför ett skåp för att rota bland innehållet.

Lily och James Potter kunde hon känna igen utan några svårigheter, likheterna mellan Harry och hans pappa var slående, och den klargröna ögonfärgen han delade med sin mamma var avslöjande nog. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew och Remus Lupin fanns alla avbildade på flertalet fotografier, och ett dussintals andra trollkarlar och häxor som hon för stunden inte mindes namnen på. När hon bläddrat sig fram till den sista sidan och mötts av en bild av Ginny och Harry – kramande – ryckts hon ur sin koncentration när Harry ropade på henne.

"Kom och titta här!"

Hon stängde ihop boken med en smäll, gick fram till Harry och böjde sig ner på knä bredvid honom. Skåpet såg gammalt ut och var gjord i trä med en lackerad yta. Innehållet var dussintals små glasflaskor med varierande substanser och Harry plockade ut en av dem.

"Polyjuice-elixir, du vet det vi använda under vårt andra år? Riktigt skumma saker," han skrattade," och här har vi..."

Idén kom ifrån ingenstans, och slog henne med fullkraft. Polyjuice-elixir!

Harry verkade kanske må bra för stunden, men det var bara för stunden – precis som med henne. När de senare skiljdes åt för natten skulle ensamheten och tankarna att slå emot dem igen, som alltid tidigare. För allt han behövde var ett avslut, och den enda som kunde ge honom det var Ginny.

Med spelad uppmärksamhet vände hon sig tillbaka mot Harry, för egentligen började hon utforma en plan...

* * *

Hur hon hade lyckats var oförståeligt, men när Harry stängt igen skåpet hade flaskan med elixiret inte stått kvar på den översta hyllan, utan legat i tryggt förvar inuti hennes ficka. När de på vägen ner till köket passerat sovrummet hade hon ursäktat sig med att gå på toa, och när Harry fortsatt neråt hade hon smugit sig in och utan problem hittat en av Ginnys gamla hårborstar som låg kvar på nattduksbordet. Rummet hade utsöndrat sorgsenhet och ensamhet, och under de få minuterna hon sprang runt där inne hade hennes humör sjunkit avsevärt, vilket inte gjorde det svårt att genomföra nästa del av uppdraget. Genom att ursäkta sig med trötthet hade hon kvickt tagit sig hem och förträngt skuldkänslorna om vilket skick hon visste att Harry skulle befinna sig i så fort hon lämnade byggnaden. Det var trots allt för hans eget bästa. Eller hur?

Frågan hon grubblade över när hon låg sömlös och vred sig i sin säng kunde te sig enkel, men var oerhört svår.

När skulle hon förvandla sig till Ginny Weasley?


	13. Kapitel 12

**Åh, jag brukar alltid ha något att säga här, men idag är det rätt... tyst 8) Tack återigen för alla kommentarer och till er som kommenterar, det är ni som får mig att fortsätta skriva!**

**Annars kan jag utlova drama, kärlek, försoning och lite sex-ish i detta kapitel :D**

**JOOO! Något heelt nytt är att ni får läsa ur Colins PoV, spännande eller vad säger ni?  
**

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

I flera timmar hade hon legat i sängen, vridit och vänt sig som ett bekymrad nyfött barn, innan sömnen belägrat henne. Den hade varit fylld med oroliga drömmar, men vad som bekymrat henne kunde hon inte minnas. När hon bryskt väcktes av knackningar från ytterdörren kastade hon på sig sitt nattlinne – som egentligen var en av Colins urvuxna, gamla t-shirts – och sprang för att öppna.

"Jag är här för att be om ursäkt," Colins vackra, bruna ögon borrade in sig i hennes, bedjande," jag har tänkt över det här en del, och jag vill inte att det ska sluta så här. För om det ska sluta så... Det kan bara inte sluta så här Flor," nervöst drog han handen genom håret," det är inte rättvist mot oss."

Hon stod lutad mot dörrkarmen med armarna i kors och en kylig min utbredd över ansiktet, som sakta smälte efter varje ord Colin yttrade. Hennes tunga och mun försökte forma egna men lyckades inte, utan hon förblev stum. Colin var den envisa typen, nästan värre än henne själv. Och ändå stod han där framför henne och bad om förlåtelse, det hon drömt om i flera veckors tid.

Deras blickar hade inte släppt taget om varandra sedan de först mötts, de hade knappt blinkat. Florence förstod att ord var överflödigt, för allt Colin hade att säga henne gick att tyda från hans ögon och hon tvekade inte över att han kunde se allt inne i hennes. Det var nästan som spegelbilder, reflektioner. Saknaden, besvikelsen, ilskan.

Kärleken.

Den handlingsförlamning Florence befunnit sig i släppte och hon själv hann knappt inse vad som hände. Hennes armar letade sig plötsligt upp bakom hans hals, där hon klängde sig fast och började gråta.

"Jag skulle inte ha dykt upp så där på ditt jobb, eller anklagat dig för att jobba för mycket. Jag skulle inte ha skrikit eller...," hon snyftade högt och insåg med ens vad hon höll på med. Lika snabbt som hon hoppat på honom kastade hon sig bakåt och började torka bort tårarna. Men ett par starka armar hindrade henne och hon fann sig tryckt mot Colins bröst. De sa ingenting, utan lät den välbekanta känslan av hemma slå emot dem.

Tårarna slutade rinna relativt snabbt, den plötsliga känslostormen var över och ett lugn infann sig. Hon kände hur Colin placerade små kyssar längs med hennes panna, och ett litet leende bredde ut sig över hennes ansikte. Det här var lycka, det var det här som livet gick ut på. Allt var över nu, allt var som det skulle nu.

Colins mun letade sig ner mot hennes och Florence var inte sen med att svara. Innan hon visste ordet av det befann hon sig nedtryckt i soffan med Colin över sig. Febrilt fingrade hon på hans bälte och den tröja hon hastigt slängt på sig i sovrummet åkte av snabbare än vad den kommit på, och de senaste veckornas sorg följde med den.

Ihopslingrade, flämtande, kom de varandra så nära som ett par människor kan göra – fysiskt.

* * *

Colin kunde inte låta bli att stirra på henne. Hon såg så fridfull ut när hon sov med ett leende på läpparna, in virad i täcke han hämtat från sovrummet. I rädsla för att väcka henne vågade han inte lägga sig ner bredvid henne, även om han inte kunde tänka sig något bättre än att få hålla om Florence. Han hade saknat henne något enormt, från den stunden han smällt igen dörren bakom sig fram tills nu. Visst, han hade varit arg och sviken också. Men Florence var Florence, hon var hans allt.

En svagt gny ryckte ut Colin från hans trans och hans uppmärksamhet förflyttades till nuet.

Florence satt nu upp i soffan, men täcket hårt pressat mot sig för att inte frysa. Sömndrucket log hon mot honom och sa:

"Hej där snygging."

En liten explosion av lycka fyrades av inuti hans mage. Var denna flicka verkligen hans? Hon verkade läsa hans tankar, men anmärkte det inte utan frågade istället:

"Vad är klockan?"

Colin som stod vid bokhyllan – han höll på att placera tillbaka de böcker Florence förlagt lite varstans i rummet – kunde skymta att mikrovågsugnen digitala, röda siffror visade:

"Tjugo över två."

Paniken bredde ut sig över hennes ansikte.

"Fan, jag lovade Harry," Colin kände hur han stelnade till när hon nämnde namnet, vilket Florence lade märkte till. Men hon fortsatte, dock aningen osäkert," att jag skulle lämna tillbaka hans anteckningar senast tre idag. De ligger där ovanför 'Stolthet och Fördom', om du kan se dem?"

Lättad över att inte behöva visa sin reaktion över Harry Jävla Potter vände han sig om. Han hittade snabbt en bunt med papper som blivit inpressad mellan en hylla och böckerna i den nedanför, som han aning för vårdslöst drog ut. De få sekunderna han tillägnade åt detta var tillräckligt för att lugna ner sig. Han kunde omöjligen reagera så där varenda gång hon nämnde hans namn.

"Vad ska du med det här till?" Han viftade med högen samtidigt som han gick emot soffan för att ge den till henne," skriver du fortfarande på artikeln?"

Hon svarade snabbt:

"Ja, det mesta börjar bli färdigt nu. Jag bad Harry skriva ner ett par detaljer kring hans sista strid mot Voldemort, vilket är det du håller. Men det är något han skrev ner redan för flera år sedan, så han vill ha tillbaka det igen."

Även om namnet fick honom att frysa till igen, nickade Colin godkännande och sa:

"Är det mycket kvar? Jag kan gå i fall du behöver lugn och ro?"

Egentligen ville han inte gå, men han ville inte vara i vägen heller.

"Gud nej!" Hon skrattade," det är bara," hennes finger löpte ner längs en av de sista sidorna i häftet," en liten detalj om dödsrelikerna."

Han satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Vad för liten detalj?"

Hans läppar letade sig ner till hennes hals, men hon svarade oberört.

"Bara en liten detalj om uppståndelsestenen..."

Munnen letade sig uppåt, och han började retsamt nafsa på hennes öronsnibb. Försiktigt avlägsnade han papprena från hennes händer utan att mötas av några protester, men när han försökte lägga ner henne på rygg kom de:

"Nej Colin," hon försökte sätta sig upp och tog tillbaka papprena," jag lovade Harry."

Han log, och kysste henne innan han svarade:

"Florence, Harry är inte Madam Pince. Han överlever nog om du är lite sen med hans bok."

Hon började skratta, och de båda mindes den aningen galna bibliotekarien från Hogwarts. Colin hade fortfarande ett litet ärr vid ryggslutet från en besvärjelse hon kastat mot honom. Det var i slutet av sjunde året när han, tillsammans med sin dåvarande flickvän, försökt hitta en lugn vrå i slottet där de kunde umgås – eller vad man nu kallade de aktiviteter deras hormoner suktade efter. När de blev påkomna, vilket inte alls tog lång tid, hade de fått springa för glatta livet för att inte träffas av böckerna hon kastat eller besvärjelserna.

Minnet försvann från hans tankar i samma sekund som Florence pressade sina läppar mot hans.

"Om du insisterar..."

Han knuffade lätt undan henne.

"Om du verkligen inte har tid," han gav henne en orolig blick," så kan jag vänta."

Florence skrattade och drog honom närmare.

"Du insisterar."

Han log.

"Jag insisterar."

Anteckningarna Florence höll i handen tog han och kastade iväg så att de spreds över rummet. Hon började skratta och försökte resa sig upp, men Colin tvingade ner henne i soffan igen.

"Kom igen nu älskling," han kysste henne," släpp honom nu. Det är faktiskt bara en av oss som ger dig orgasmer, och låtsas inte som att det inte är trevligt."

Egentligen märkte han av det redan när hon stelnade till, han hade inte behövt vända upp blicken för att läsa hennes ansiktsuttryck, det blev tydligt ändå. Snabbare än vad han trott var möjligt reste han på sig och började leta efter sina kläder, som han hastigt började dra på sig.

"Det är inte bara jag," muttrade han," du har... Du har..."

Han kunde inte avsluta meningen, tanken. Det var absurt, det var inte rimligt. Florence skulle aldrig göra så här mot honom. Men hon satt alldeles för tyst i soffan för att vara något annat än skyldig. Colin var nästan inte beredd på det raseri som slog emot honom.

"Fan Florence, fan, fan, fan, fan!" Han drämde in högernäven i dörrkarmen, vilket fick henne att hoppa till.

Först hade han siktet inställt på att rusa ut igen, ut för att rensa sina tankar och förstå sina känslor. Men han ville inte springa ut igen, han ville inte vara den som smällde igen dörren efter sig och försvann.

* * *

Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder.

Fan.

Lyckan hade varit så total, så underbar, att det nästan kändes rimligt att den försvann. Hon måste varit galen som trott något annat, som trott att allt skulle bli bra igen. Det fanns inga ord, det visste hon. Och fanns de var det inga hon kunde hitta.

När Colin drämt till med näven trodde hon att det varit dörren som slog igen, så hon blev förvånad över att han satte sig framför henne på soffbordet.

"Varför Flor? Varför?"

Hon torkade tårarna med baksidan av handen och hämtade sig innan hon svarade:

"Jag var ensam. Du var inte här, du var ingenstans. Borta. Jag behövde någon, en vän, och Harry var en bra vän," hon vågade möta hans blick," det var inte meningen att det skulle hända. Och det hände aldrig igen. Men vi var ensamma den kvällen, ovanligt ensamma. Och jag antar att vi inte orkade med alla tankar, utan vi lät det fysiska ta över. Som ett sätt att glömma. Men det hjälpte mig inte ett dugg. Inte ett jävla dugg."

Först satt Colin tyst och mötte hennes blick, hon vågade knappt blinka. Sedan utan förvarning satte han sig ner bredvid henne och la armarna kring hennes midja. Det gick inte att beskriva hur förvånad hon blev. Florence vågade inte säga något, rädd för att förstöra ögonblicket.

Men när flera minuter passerat orkade hon inte hålla sitt huvud uppe, utan lutade det försiktigt mot hans axel. En kyss landade på hennes panna, följt av ett ord.

"Förlåt."


	14. Kapitel 13

**Jag tackar för alla kommentarer, det är så roligt att läsa! Men jag skulle uppskatta om alla ni skuggläsare som aldrig sagt något skulle våga stiga fram, det skulle verkligen göra min dag.**

**Men ni som är där hela tiden - ni vet vilka ni är - är helt underbara. En liten del av mitt hjärta älskar er allihopa :)**

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Colin gav sig av tidigt till jobbet följande morgon, och det gjorde henne av någon underlig anledning lycklig. Hon var också vaken, men Florence var allt annat än en morgonmänniska så hon låg kvar i sängen. När Colin, som höll på att knyta sin slips, böjde sig över henne för att placera en adjö kyss på hennes läppar och mumla "Jag älskar dig", tog hon tag i slipsen och drog ner honom i sängen, där hon fortsatte kyssen.

"Flor, älskling, jag blir sen." Colins ord gick inte att koppla till hans uppförande, då han inte gjorde någon som helst ansats till att sluta.

Skrattande knuffade hon retsamt ut honom ur sängen:

"Gå och rädda världen nu, baby."

Colin grimaserade åt hennes ordval, men kysste henne en sista gång på pannan innan han gick.

Glädjen bubblade inuti henne, för allt var precis som det skulle vara. Colin var tillbaka, hennes älskade, underbara pojke hade kommit tillbaka till henne. Först hade hon varit rädd för att han skulle ändra sig och springa iväg ändå, efter att han fått reda på händelsen med Harry. Men han hade stannat kvar, svalt sin stolthet och pratat om situationen istället för att döma ut läget i för hand. Han hade inte varit glad över det faktum att hon legat med en annan man, men när de satt vakna till småtimmarna för att prata ut om allt mellan himmel och jord förstod han henne, kanske inte fullt ut, men bättre än vad han gjort innan i alla fall.

Även om hon var glad över att allt var som förut – det var orsaken till hennes ändlösa glädje denna morgon, ritualen med Colin hade varit som en repris av det förflutna och det gjorde henne sanslöst lycklig – var det på samma gång inte alls som förut. Efter deras tidigare gräl hade förhållandet tagit vid där det slutat, eller där de börjat gräla. De hade aldrig riktigt förändrat sin relation eller pratat ut om det som störde dem, vilket gjorde att samma störningsmoment låg och gnagde vecka efter vecka. Men hon kunde inte hindra sig själv ifrån att tro att denna gång var annorlunda, den här gången innebar en förändring. Hon kunde inte be Colin jobba mindre, det skulle vara som att be honom bli en annan person. Det var ju trots allt en egenskap som attraherat henne från allra första början, att han var lika passionerad över sitt arbete som hon var. Men han hade lovat under sin fritid skulle han börja prioritera henne, inte ministern. Hon hade tvingats avlägga samma löfte, eftersom även hon tenderade att slita med sitt jobb under helger och kvällar. Allt som behövdes var lite mer gemensam planering, att de pratade med varandra lite mer. Tidigare hade problemet varit att den kvällen Florence inte arbetade på något satt Colin uppe till midnatt med någon rapport, och tvärtom den nästkommande. Det som krävdes nu var lite kommunikation, lite samarbete. Istället för att utföra uppgifter hemma lite hur som helst skulle de avsätta kvällar tillsammans varje vecka, så att de båda var sysselsatta med arbetet samtidigt.

Harry hade de knappt nämnt, det hade inte behövts. Florence var säker på att Colin förlät henne fullt ut, han hade till och med bett henne att inte plåga sig själv för mycket. Det hade hänt en enda gång, och hon hade ångrat det beslutet sedan det skedde. Vad mer kunde hon göra eller han begära?

Efter att ha spenderat ytterligare en timme i sängen – det bästa med att vara journalist var att man hur lätt som helst kunde arbeta hemma – gick hon ut i vardagsrummet var att fortsätta med artikeln. Harrys anteckningar låg utspridda över hela rummet och hon skämdes en aning över att hon lämnat dem där, och för att hon skulle lämna tillbaka dem en hel dag för sent. Men de var vänner, han skulle förstå. Inte för att hon skulle berätta den exakta orsaken till förseningen, det skulle vara aningen för intimt.

Fortfarande intrasslad i sina egna funderingar plockade hon upp papprena och satte sig ner i soffan för att läsa. Redan efter två rader insåg hon att det skulle bli svårt att koncentrera sig, hon var alldeles för lycklig vilket gjorde hennes energinivå löjligt hög. Hon kände att hon skulle klara av att springa ett maratonlopp rakt upp och ner, här och nu, utan problem. För att återfå någon form av fokus skakade hon på huvudet och fokuserade på texten, som var skriven i Harrys snirkliga stil.

Hur hon egentligen slogs av idén kunde hon inte minnas, hon hade inte haft en tanke på varken Ginny eller polyjucie-elixiret de senaste dagarna. Men när hon läste stycket om uppståndelsestenen var det plötsligt klart för henne. Hon skulle inte behöva förvandla sig själv och lura Harry, allt som behövdes var att hitta stenen och så skulle resten kunde sköta sig själv.

* * *

Det var inte så att han kände sig sviken av Florence, men när hon inte hörde av sig eller dykte upp på avtalad tid – eller efter det för den delen – kunde han inte låta bli att känna sig en smula irriterad. Men den känslan försvann i samma sekund som han öppnade upp dörren och fann henne på trappavsatsen. Valpögonen var riktade mot honom och ursäkterna haglade ur henne till den mängd att han tvingades be henne sluta. Ivrigt hade hon kastat sig in, lagt anteckningarna i hans händer och kastat av sig skorna. Munnen gick i ett och skrattande fick han avbryta henne:

"Florence, lugna ner dig, jag förstår inte ett ord av vad du säger. Häng av dig jackan och kom ut till köket sen, Krake kan slänga ihop något om du vill ha?"

Hon skakade på huvudet, så han fortsatte ut till köket där han la ner papprena i en hög på bordet. Vad det nu var Florence ville prata om var det något som gjorde henne mer uppspelt än vad han tidigare hade sett henne vara.

Det dröjde inte länge innan hon satte sig ner på andra sidan långbordet, och hennes första ord fick hans mage att förvandlas till is.

"Jag vet hur du kan träffa Ginny en sista gång, för att få ett farväl."

Eftersom han blev stum – av chocken antog han, det var sällan folk kastade ur sig hennes namn så där – fortsatte Florence oberört:

"Minns du uppståndelsestenen? Eller, det gör du," hon skrattade, men blev genast allvarlig," på något underligt vis har du kommit att betyda mycket för mig Harry, på väldigt kort tid. Nästan som om du skulle vara min lillebror, vilket inte går med tanke på ålderskillnaden, men det skiter vi i. Jag bryr mig om dig så pass mycket att jag nästan lät mitt förhållande slåss till spillror, och jag kan inte tänka mig göra detsamma för någon annan människa. Det gör ont i mig att se den smärta du utsatt dig själv för de senaste åren, som du fortsätter att utsätta dig för. Jag tror, och det är nu du får avbryta mig om jag har fel, att du behöver ett avslut med Ginny, vilket du aldrig fick. Alla andra som har dött i din närhet har du fått en andra chans med. Dina föräldrar, Sirius, Remus och Dumbledore, alla har på ett eller annat sätt talat till dig från andra sidan," hon stannade upp några sekunder för att hämta andan och, antog han, för att se om han hade några invändningar. Men när han satt tyst fortsatte hon," jag tycker att vi ska ta oss till den Förbjudna skogen och leta efter stenen. Ge det ett försök. För jag tror, nej, vet att du behöver det här. Du behöver gå vidare med ditt liv."

Harry, som kände hur förlamningen släppte taget, ställde sig ilsket upp:

"Tror du inte jag redan gjort det? Jag tillbringade tre dagar i den där jävla skogen och letade efter stenen, men det var borta. Försvunnen, precis som mitt korkade, dumma tonårs jag ansåg var bäst," först undrade han vem det var som stod och skrek, men när han insåg att vrålen kom ifrån hans hals sänkte han rösten till en viskning," jag misslyckades, okej? Precis som med att skydda henne mot allt ont."

Under tiden som han stått och skrikit sönder lungorna hade Florence flyttat sig till hans sida av bordet. Utan ett ord slöt hon armarna kring hans hals och kramade om honom, hårt.

"Jag vill bara prata med henne, säga förlåt," tårarna började rinna ner för hans ansikte och han brydde sig inte om att torka bort dem," säga att jag är ledsen att jag misslyckades och att jag ångrat mig vareviga sekund sedan den dagen."

"Vet du vad jag tror?" Florence la upp händerna på vardera av hans kinder och torkade bort tårarna med tummarna," att hon inte har förlåtit dig. Förstår du inte? Ginny skulle säga att det inte är ditt fel och att du inte ska lägga skulden på dig själv. Det finns inget för hennes att förlåta. Men jag vet att du inte tror mig, du måste höra det från henne själv."

Han nickade utan att riktigt veta vad han skulle svara.

"Så mitt förslag är att vi letar tillsammans. Jag har alltid varit rädd för det där stället," Harry lade märke till att hon ryste ofrivilligt," och det är väl vad vänner är till för? Att stötta varandra?"

En enda tanken for genom hans huvud; _att hur ovanligt och underbart är inte det ögonblicket när vi inser att vi har hittat en vän?_

_

* * *

  
_**AN:**_ enkelt nu, klicka bara på knappen här nedanför, skriv er reaktion på kapitlet (för det hoppas jag att ni har! annars har jag misslyckats...) och tryck på sänd så är saken ur världen! Jag blir glad och ni får dela med er av era känslor, bra deal eller vad säger ni? :D Och ni på fefo sköter er redan bortom ord, tack!  
_


	15. Kapitel 14

**Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Tacka er som kommenterar. Önskar att ni som läser men inte gör det skulle våga. Åtminstone en gång. Det uppskattas väldigt mycket nämligen!**

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Harry hade låtit sig övertalas och hon tänkte inte slösa någon tid på att vandra runt i London och vänta på att tiden infann sig – de skulle resa till Hogwarts så fort som möjligt. Men att berätta allt för Colin kunde bli svårt. Han hade accepterat det faktum att hon gjort ett snedsteg, men hon var osäker på hur han skulle reagera när hon berättade om den planerade utflykten hon tänkte genomföra med samma man som nästan ödelagt deras gemensamma framtid. Florence bad till Merlin att reaktionen inte skulle bli allt för häftig, för oavsett argument tänkte hon göra det här för Harry. Hon visste hur mycket han behövde det här, ett ordentligt avslut en gång för alla.

De hade ingen exakt plan, bara ett mål; att hitta stenen. Hur de skulle gå till väga visste hon inte heller, de fick ta allt som det kom. Hon hade svårt att tro att de kunde förbereda sig på något särskilt sätt, allt som fanns att göra var att åka dit och leta. Harry kunde i alla fall begränsa sökområdet då, som han själv påstod, hans minnen från den kvällen var kristallklara. För vem glömmer bort den natten man besegrade Voldemort och räddade trollkarlsvärlden?

Hon hade räknat med att Colin skulle arbeta sent – vilket han alltid gjorde – och blev därför förvånad när hon träffade på honom utanför ytterdörren. Med nyckeln i låset bemötte han henne med att leende.

"Hej, du ser ovanligt uppspelt ut. Är det så kul att se mig?"

Hon kysste honom snabbt innan hon svarade:

"Det är alltid kul att se dig, men..."

Colin skrattande och avbröt henne med ett retsamt instick:

"Åh, det berömda menet."

Hon slog lekfullt till honom på armen och lade till en förorättad min:

"Om du nu är så ointresserad behöver du inte veta."

"Jag frågade faktiskt!" Colin var van vid deras charad, och spelade med," men om du inte vill berätta så vill jag inte veta."

Florence suckade och trängde sig före i dörröppningen.

"Vad bra, för du får inte veta."

"Men jag vill inte veta."

"Bra."

"Precis min tanke."

Deras blickar möttes och det dröjde inte många sekunder innan skratten ekade mellan väggarna i hallen. Colin stängde dörren bakom sig och försökte stamma fram något mellan fnissningarna, men varje gång han öppnade munnen kom ytterligare en skrattsalva. Florence var inte säker, men det tog säkert fem minuter innan de lyckades lugna ner sig.

Utan att säga ett ord kastade Colin av sig skorna och drog in Florence i en omfamning. Försiktigt kysste han hennes panna och mumlade:

"Du vet att jag älskar dig, eller hur?"

Hon nickade och kände hur stämningen i rummet förändrades drastiskt. Från humoristisk och lätt till allvarlig och nästan gråtmild. Hur skulle han egentligen ta nyheten med utflykten? Florence kunde själv föreställa sig hur hon skulle reagera om det var omvända roller. Bara tanken på att Colin rört, eller blivit rörd, av en annan kvinna var outhärdlig. Skulle han sedan dra iväg på ett äventyr med samma kvinna skulle hon bokstavligen sparka skiten ur honom bara han tänkt tanken. Det gällde bara att få honom att förstå varför hon gjorde det här, och få honom att lita på henne igen. Även om idén att springa iväg med Harry kanske var den sämsta för just förtroendedelen kunde hon inte strunta i det här. Hon var tvungen att lära Colin att han var Mannen i hennes liv, men att det inte betydde att han var den enda mannen i världen som hon brydde sig om.

* * *

"Så, hur tog Sittenfield nyheten om vårt uppdrag?"

Först hade Harry tvekat om att fråga, orden hade legat och dragit sig på tungspetsen innan de hittade en väg ut. Men han kände en lättnad över att nyfikenheten inte grundade sig i avundsjuka – vilket den ett par veckor tidigare kunde ha gjort – utan på grund av den vänskap han ansåg sig dela med Florence.

"Du vet att du kan kalla honom Colin? Att tilltala folk med deras efternamn påminner mig bara om skoltiden," hon nickade mot slottet de gick mot," framför allt professorerna. Och visserligen var det underbart där under vissa perioder, men jag föredrar att prata om folk med deras förnamn. Annars har jag svårt att förstå vem de pratar om."

Han ryckte på axlarna till svar.

"Visst, om du brinner så starkt för det. Din önskan är min lag."

Hon lipade retfullt, så han fortsatte:

"Vad sa han då?"

"Åh," han såg hur hennes ansikte rynkade ihop sig," först blev han tyst och bara tittade sårat på mig. Sen suckade han och sa att han litade på mig och om jag sa att ingen skulle hända så förutsätter han att så är fallet. Men jag såg hur svårt det var för honom, jag tvivlar inte en sekund på att han egentligen vill låsa in mig i sovrummet de närmaste veckorna..."

Harry höjde på ögonbrynet och busvisslade.

"Sovrummet säger du?"

Florence slog till hans arm lekfullt och svarade förnärmat:

"Sluta, du vet vad jag menar," en svag rodnad syntes på hennes kinder," han vill nog att jag ska stanna nära honom så att han har koll. Han vill lita på mig, problemet är att jag svikit honom och han har svårt att faktiskt göra det."

Harry, som lade märkte till att den retfulla tonen Florence först använt sig av sakta tonades bort ju längre meningen blev, och de sista orden var fyllda med ångest. Försiktigt lade han armen bakom hennes ryggslut och lät handen krama om höften den vilade mot.

"Det kommer bli bra ska du se, han älskar dig."

Hon nickade sorgset, och han såg hur hon tvingade bort det olyckliga ansiktsuttrycket för att ersätta det med ett halvhjärtat leende.

Utan förvarning hade hon dykt upp vid hans ytterdörr en timme tidigare och ivrigt förklarat att de minsann skulle fara iväg. Tveksamt hade han följt med henne ur huset till en gränd, där ingen kunnat se dem, och utan ett ord hade de transfererat sig till Hogsmeade.

Det hade känts främmande, men ändå som hemma. Gatorna var detsamma, med Tre Kvastar och alla de andra populära butikerna som han besökt med Hermione och Ron under utflykterna från Hogwarts. Minnen slog tillbaka mot honom, som den gången under tredje året han hörde Hagrid tillsammans med professor McGonagall, Fudge och madam Rosmerta tala om vad som hände mellan Sirius och Peter för allra första gången. Eller dejten på alla hjärtans dag på Cho, och det möte Hermione satte upp för att starta Dumbledores Arme.

Florence verkade inte alls lika betagen som han kände sig, utan hon hade i en rask takt börjat röra sig mot slottet, så han misstänkte att det inte var första gången hon var tillbaka till byn sedan sin skolgång. De fortsatte promenaden under tystnad, och Harry kunde inte bli annat än förtrollad av den nostalgi han upplevde. När de närmade sig grinden kunde han först inte tro sina ögon när han såg Neville komma gående mot dem. Florence lade försiktigt sin hand på hans arm och mumlade:

"Jag var tvungen att meddela någon om att vi kom. Skolan är trots allt stängd nu under sommaren."

Först förstod han inte varför hon ursäktade sig, men insåg ganska snart att hon förmodligen antagit att han ville göra det här besöket så anonymt som möjligt. Men Harry hann inte svara innan Nevilles röst avbröt dem:

"Harry, dig har man inte sett till på år och dar!"

"Nej, det kan man väl påstå," han log hjärtligt tillbaka mot sin gamla klasskamrat," så du är fortfarande kvar här som professor i Örtlära?"

Neville nickade.

"Även om eleverna går mig på nerverna ibland," det runda ansiktet gjorde en grimas," skulle jag inte byta det här jobbet mot något annat."

De två vännerna omfamnade varandra när de äntligen mötes, och Harry kunde skymta målringarna till Quidditchplanen.

Det här var hemma.


	16. Kapitel 15

**Förlåtförlåt! Det är evigheter sedan sist, hoppas ni inte har försvunnit bara!**

**Och en liten förvarning, detta är förmodligen det tredje sista kapitlet. Med andra ord; bara två kapitel kvar sedan!  
**

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Att se Neville Longbottom agera som något helt annat än professor Longbottom var något helt nytt för Florence. Lärarna på Hogwarts hade enbart varit lärare i hennes ögon och inget annat. Hon hade sällan haft tillfället att skymta delar av deras privatliv, vilket förmodligen var deras sätt att uppehålla mystiken. Fast, hur mycket privatliv kunde man ha om man undervisade på en internatskola nio av årets tolv månader?

Hon hade inte ens reflekterat över det faktum att Harry kunde vara bekant med professor Longbottom, men återfick ett vagt minne om att en gammal, kär vän till henne, Carina, en solig dag under deras femte år berättat för henne och de övriga medlemmarna i deras gäng att han stridit sida vid sida med Harry under de absolut mörkaste och sista åren av kriget. Det var ju inte riktigt så att Florence var korkad och inte kunde sin historia, men hon lade sällan sådana detaljer på minnet. Hennes mål i livet hade redan från en tidig ålder varit att få arbeta på The Daily Prophet – eller vilken tidskrift som helst för den delen – och hade haft svårt att förstå hur det kunde vara relevant för henne att veta.

När hon såg den varma omfamningen mellan de tidigare vännerna spreds en glädjande känsla inuti hennes bröst. Hon skulle inte bara ge Harry en pratstund med Ginny, utan kanske få honom att inse att det fanns människor där ute som faktiskt brydde sig om honom och hans välbefinnande.

"Inte visste jag att dagens ungdomar var så otrevliga!"

Florence rycktes ur sina funderingar och såg att professor Longbottom höll fram en hand mot henne. I en klumpig rörelse sträckte hon fram sin och skakade.

"Florence McCarthy, professorn, du undervisade mig i Örtlära..."

Med sin fria hand viftade han i luften, som om han försökte slå undan hennes ord.

"Professor må jag fortfarande vara, men du är inte en elev på Hogwarts längre och alla Harrys vänner är mina vänner. Så, kalla mig Neville."

"Neville," hon besvarade han stora, pojkaktiga leende och vände sig mot Harry.

"Jag har lovat Colin att ta mig hem i tid, så vi kanske ska..."

Frågan hängde mellan dem, och luften tycktes ha gått ur Harry. Han nickade till svar men såg besvärad ut, som om han först nu förstod vad uppdraget gick ut på.

"Jag har faktiskt," Neville log stolt," förberett lite sällskap åt er."

Ett skall slog emot dem, och ifrån ingenstans kom en stor, klumpig hund springande. Florence visste att hon sett den någonstans tidigare, men först när Harry ropade "Fang!", mindes hon Hagrids hund. Hon hade aldrig haft någon personlig relation med Hogwarts egendomsförvaltare, men att döma av Harrys ansiktsuttryck hade han haft det. Huvudet vreds åt höger och sedan vänster, bara för att upprepas igen innan Neville avbröt honom.

"Hagrid är inte här, utan i Frankrike."

"Frankrike?"

"Semester, hälsar på sin fru."

Harry mun öppnades i ren förvåning.

"Fru?"

"Olympe Maxime. De gifte sig förra vintern. Hon arbetar kvar som rektor för Beauxbatons, så de ses bara under lov," Neville, som satt sig ner på knä för att kela med den dreglande hunden, vände upp ansiktet och verkade först nu registrera Harrys reaktion," visste du inte om det? Jag lovar att han skickat en uggla till dig, både en inbjudan till bröllopet och efteråt för..."

Harry, som verkade ha sluta lyssnat, hade plötsligt vänt på klacken och gick med ilskna steg bort ifrån dem.

"Han har inte haft det bra, eller hur?"

Hon mötte inte Nevilles blick, utan suckade bara tungt.

"Nej, det kan man inte påstå."

"Jag ska lämna er ensamma nu, han ska inte överväldigas," när Neville försökte pilla in hundens koppel i hennes hand vände hon sig mot honom," jag tvivlar på att han egentligen vet om något som hänt de senaste fyra åren. Ugglor kommer tillbaka utan att breven har öppnats och ingen ser något av honom. Om det inte vore så att han returnerade breven skulle nog ingen veta om han var död eller levande."

Sorgset skakade han på huvudet innan han lämnade kvar Florence med Fang och vände mot slottet.

* * *

Händerna var knutna i byxfickan och pulsen ökade för varje steg han tog. Fan, fan, fan. Hade han verkligen knuffat bort folk så långt? Hade han missat Hagrids bröllop? Av alla människor, av alla hans vänner, var Hagrid hans grund. Han var vägen in till trollkarlsvärlden, han var starten till det hela. Av alla fadersfigurer han fått leta sig till genom åren hade Hagrid varit den enda som stannat kvar och inte tillåtit döden...

Harry stannade upp och avbröt sina tankar. Han kunde inte vara arg på James, Sirius, Remus och Dumbledore för att de dog. De dog för hans skull, vilket Hagrid också skulle ha gjort. Han var bara den enda som inte fick chansen, tänkte han ironiskt och ilskan var tillbaka. Utan att ens behöva lyfta upp huvudet visste han att han kommit fram till gläntan av den Förbjudna Skogen, och för några sekunder gav han vika för ursinnet. Händerna for upp från fickorna och han började puckla på trädstammen framför sig. Synen var förblindad av tårar och ett vrål, som han först inte kunde lokera, visade sig komma från hans strupe.

"Harry, lägg av för i helvete!"

Florence kom springande bakom honom och stannade flåsande upp bredvid honom.

"Vad fan håller du på med? " Raseriet blixtrade inuti hennes blick.

"Jag skärmar av mig från folk så att jag inte ska kunna såra dem längre, men på något sätt lyckas jag ändå? Om det finns någon som ställer upp för mig så är det Hagrid, och jag sviker honom. Jag sviker alla!"

"Lyssna på vad du säger! Mig har då aldrig svikit, eller hur?"

Hon hade lagt sina händer på hans axlar och försökte fånga hans blick, man han tittade bort istället.

"De här människorna älskar dig, och du behöver hitta den där stenen innan du kan be dem om förlåtelse. Du behöver kunna lägga det förflutna bakom dig innan du kan skapa dig en framtid."

Ilskna tårar fortsatte rinna ner för hans kinder, och han torkade slarvigt bort dem med baksidan av handen. Florence, som förstod att han lyckats lugna ner sig, la händerna kring hans midja och kramade om honom.

"Vi ska hitta stenen nu ska du se. Vi ska ge dig ett liv igen."

Och ack vad rätt hon hade. När de, sju timmar senare, vandrade ur skogen kände Harry absolut ingenting. Ingen glädje eller sorg. Likgiltig, det var vad han var.

För tanken på att de hittat stenen, att han skulle få prata med Ginny, var så absurd att han aldrig trott att det skulle gå. Men nu, när de gick med stenen, och han faktiskt skulle få prata med henne, var det bara så overkligt att han inte kunde tro på det.


	17. Chapter 17

**Förlåt, men jag ljög sist. Det här blir sista kapitlet - vilket jag insåg när jag skrev. Egentligen skulle jag delat upp händelserna på två kapitel till, men det är inte riktigt hur jag vill skildra historien. Jag kände väl på mig det när jag skrev det senaste kapitlet också, men tänkte väl inte igenom det tillräckligt för att säga till.**

**Jag funderar på att lägga ut den artikel som Florence ska ha skrivit på (eller, ja, det kan ju diskuteras lite...) under fictionens gång. Så, om ni skulle vara intresserad är det bara att lämna en kommentar så kanske det kommer ut som en liten bonus-edition!  
**

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

Solen hade sedan länge letat sig ner över himlavalvet och ersatts av månen, som kastade ifrån sig ett starkt ljus som gav långa skuggor på gräset kring dem från träden och slottet. Tysta gick de sida vid sida över skolområdet, och ingen av dem kunde urskilja en annan levande själ. Det hände att deras armbågar stötte mot varandra, men ingen reagerade riktigt. Drömmen de båda burit inom sig, Harry i en evighet och Florence under några veckors tid, hade kommit att besannas och deras tankar vandrade från verkligheten under några minuter. Hur mycket de båda än hoppats hade en viss tvekan funnits hos dem. Meningen var ju att ingen skulle kunna hitta stenen – så varför skulle just de ha lyckats?

Utan att ha sagt ett ljud till varandra sedan de lämnat den Förbjudna skogen passerade de genom portarna som ledde ut från Hogwarts. Neville hade lämnat järngrinden öppen, vilket Florence uppskattade. Bara tanken på att gå upp till slottet och väcka en professor var tillräckligt utmattande för hennes del, om hon tvingades ta alldeles för många steg till fanns risken att hon skulle falla ihop.

Med en enda blick från Harry och en nick från hennes så transfererade de sig därifrån, tillbaka till verkligheten.

* * *

Med en duns – som kommit att förfinas under åren – landade Harry på trappan utanför Grimmaldiplan. Natten hade även den dragit sig fram över London, men här var månen skymd av ett tjockt lager moln. Gatlyktorna som stod jämt fördelade längs med gatan bröt genom mörkret, men allt ljus i världen skulle aldrig kunna ersätta månens sken.

När Florence inte dök upp tittade han sig bekymrat omkring. Hade hon landat vid fel hus? Blicken letade sig fram mellan grannhusens fasader, men ingen människa syntes till. Förbryllad vände han ryggen helt mot ytterdörren och började gå ner för trapporna.

Den höga braket lyckades inte förvarna honom, för någon sekund senare fann han sig själv sittandes på rumpan med en växande smärta i ryggslutet.

"Aj! Vad var det där bra för?"

"Förlåt!" Florence, som äntligen dykt upp, reste sig snabbt och höll otåligt fram en hand," men jag trodde du förstod vart vi skulle?"

"Vart vi skulle?'"

"Ja, inte trodde du att vi skulle hit eller?"

"Men vilken plats är bättre? Förlåt mig, men jag tror knappast Colin skulle vara bekväm med att ha mig och Ginny i ert vardagsrum."

"Jag pratade inte om min och Colins lägenhet."

Han förstod nästan direkt vart hon tänkt att de skulle åka, men det dröjde flera sekunder innan han fick ur sig ett svar.

"Du är inte seriöst? Han kommer döda mig. Vi har inte setts på fyra år, fyra jävla år. Det sista han sa till mig var att nästa gång han såg mitt ansikte skulle han slå sönder det. Och Florence, min vän, Ron är inte den som nödvändigtvis tar till våld. Han förhäxar och använder magi. Det är ytterst sällan han använder sig av knytnävarna. Men med mig skulle han faktiskt göra det."

"Det vet du inte," hon hade inte släppt taget om hans hand, som hon fortfarande höll från när hon hjälpt honom att resa sig upp. Han kunde känna hur hennes fingrarna kramade om hans, och hon drog lite lätt," kom nu."

"Jag vet att han hatar mig, det räcker."

"Du har inte träffat människan på fyra år. Fyra jävla år, som du sa själv. Mycket kan ha förändrats på den tiden."

Harry slet ilsket sin hand ur hennes grepp:

"Du förstår inte. Han anklagar mig för att ha mördats hans syster. Det är ingenting som 'försvinner' efter fyra år. Det kommer finnas kvar tills den dagen han dör, och efter det. När vi båda gått bort och hänger bredvid varandra i tavlor – vilket vi gör redan nu på flera platser, vi är båda en del i den trio som förgjorde Voldemort – kommer folk tvingas att sära på oss, för han kommer vräka ur sig svordomar och anklagelser morgon till kväll," han tog ett djupt andetag och försökte lugna ner sig," det här kommer följa med honom till graven. Det kommer aldrig försvinna."

"Harry, jag måste be dig att inte tvivla på mig. Det här är för ditt eget bästa. Ska du få förlåtelse av Ron, om du ska kunna lägga det hela bakom dig, måste du ha Hermione och Ron där."

Han mötte hennes blick och insåg att han var besegrad. Utan ett ord sträckte han fram handen, och i samma stund som hon tog tag i den kände han det välbekanta rycket i naveln.

* * *

Bestämt hade hon knackat på ytterdörren och mer eller mindre tvingat in Harry i hallen när Hermione öppnat. Snabbt hade hon dragit fram stenen och förklarat anledningen till deras besök, och Hermione hann inte reagera innan Ron dök upp i det trånga utrymmet.

De tre tidigare bästa vännerna stirrade på varandra, och Florence lade märke till att Harrys blick dröjde sig kvar vid Hermiones mage. Ett svagt "Grattis" passerade hans läppar, och innan någon hann blinka hade hon kastat sig runt hans hals och börjat snyfta.

Florence insåg att hon var överflödig, hon hade absolut ingenting med den här återföreningen att föra. Så, tyst som en mus, öppnade hon dörren bakom sig och lämnade kvar trion i hallen.

* * *

"Florence!"

Colin hade blivit förvånad över hur snabbt hon kom hem igen, men hon bestämde sig för att inte besvara hans lyckliga utrop. Utan ett ord la hon armarna runt hans midja och andades in den välbekanta doften. Inte allt för ovan vid hennes beteende slöt han sina armar runt hennes hals och kysste hennes huvud. Tysta stod de i omfamningen i flera minuter innan Colin avbröt den med en harkling.

"Jag har faktiskt något åt dig," han började leta genom sina jeansfickor, och drog upp en liten ask.

Florence visste med ens vad som låg i den lilla svarta etuiet, och kunde hindra hindra sig själv från att dra efter andan. Colin log nervöst, och sjönk ner på knä:

"Florence McCarthy, vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Med tårar i ögonen nickade hon och viskade fram:

"Ja."

Med en ostadig hand lyckades Colin trä ringen på henne finger, och det dröjde inte längre förrän de återigen stod i en omfamningen, med denna gång kysstes de även.

* * *

**AN: ** Åååh, jag vill inte att det ska ta slut! Jag har haft så kul när jag skrivit den här, och det är för första gången verkligen min historia och inte någon annans. Om ni förstår vad jag menar? Tidigare har jag skrivit MDA - och en historien är ju rätt förutbestämd.

Men det är ungefär nu som ni kommenterar, tycker jag. Efter flera tusen ord är jag färdig, och om ni skulle kunna offra tio är det guld värt för mig! Det finns mer att läsa av mig, bara att klicka er in på min profil att hitta. Nu finns det fyra stycken som är klara, endast två som inte är det. Så ja, ni kan ju hitta något inför julen och läsa? Och slippa vänta på kapitel! ;p


End file.
